


骑士物语

by Yingtao



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingtao/pseuds/Yingtao
Kudos: 32





	1. 【上】

*律师T + 企业高层K

*我流慢热，给大家讲个俗气小故事

*题目与真实舞台剧并无联系（highlight）

*微量庭审部分完全靠回忆TGW写的（换言之都是我瞎编的）

*HE

====================

1.

『那个人，是不是稍微有点轻浮。』

堂本光一透过玻璃窗往对面会议室看，一不留神发起呆来，被前来串门的别部门部长抓了个正着。

“……咦，堂本，”岸边看一眼自己再看一眼对面，在门口好奇地问道，“对面发生什么了？”堂本光一不着痕迹地愣了一下，移开视线低下头，装作无所谓的样子耸了耸肩。

“怎么？有情况？”

显然大家都对会议室里进行的事感到好奇，他靠着柔软的皮革椅背，百叶窗中间的细小金线印在交叉的双手上，盯了一会儿无趣的地板砖才抬起头，发现对面的那人还在笑。

轻浮的定义首先是不够严肃，身为原告的律师竟大摇大摆来这里谈条件，留着一头浅栗色的长卷发也不扎起来，整个会议室就那套闪着暗玫瑰色绒光的西装最显眼。

“……我在看天色，”他冲着岸边笑了笑，“我看，我差不多该回家了。”

对面的谈话持续了许久，看来是谈不拢了。他也不是真的急着走，只不过恰好无事可干，收拾收拾着推开门，拿了一份放在外面的海盐味布朗尼。

“…真的吗？真的不再考虑一下吗？”

会议室的门被猛地推开，一群人就堵在门口，那个在自己听来也不乏轻浮的声音软软地笑着：“我们私下和解就只是钱的问题，闹上法庭……不止索赔的金额更多，你们的名声要怎么办？”

“我们在这件事上没有责任，”开着门的人用眼神示意逐客，似乎压着火气说道，“合同范围里的补偿金给得够多了，告诉你的客户们不要贪得无厌。”

“这可是好几条人命。”

他看见那个噙着微笑的侧脸慢慢地歪了歪头：“况且真的是事故吗，还是说——”

垂下眼，又抬起眼，对面落日直接从睫毛的缝隙里穿了过来：“你们项目里果然有不达标的地方。”

“我们在这件事上，”代表公司的律师则一字一句地又重复了一遍，“没有任何责任。“

他在不远处听了一会儿，扔掉了塑料盘子。夕阳已经快要没入地平线，远处的高楼与低楼之间有快要融化似的光芒潜移，此刻走出去，还能再街上多享受几分钟冷春里罕见的余温。

自那场『事故』发生已经过去了一个月，就算媒体铺天盖地报道，也总感觉离自己很遥远——遥远的工厂，遥远的阶层。只有消息和杂乱的文件传来，行政部门闷头处理。听说留下的现场难以界定发生缘故，赔偿金给出去后只平静了一会儿，结果又闹了起来。

堂本光一走进电梯里，旁边的员工都知趣地往后退半步等下一趟。“哎呀——抱歉！”两侧的门正要合上，先是一只削瘦凌厉的手、又是剪裁精致的酒红色法兰绒西装，一个身影把自己飞快地挤了进来。

“嗯？”他从鼻子里发出迷惑的声音。

挤进来的姿势太过于勉强，与此同时那人手里的文件就四散飞了起来。堂本光一皱起眉，条件反射把人拉到自己身边，帮忙拽住了往外飘的纸。

一阵清淡的男士香水味涌过来，电梯合上，安静了两秒。

“……啊！”

这人这会儿倒是眼疾手快，唰啦一把将文件抓走了。顺着看过去，对方以一种别扭的姿势紧贴过来，手里攥着文件，像卡壳的哑枪一样愣着神盯着自己。

又是两秒后，不久前还在威胁公司的律师从自己手里挣扎着蹦了出去。

“……你没事吧？”他稍稍有些惊讶。

刚才自己还在对人评头论足，忽然就打上了照面。电梯里冷暖参半的糟糕光线十分惨淡，男人近看的轮廓却比远看更加好看，此刻正拼命理着头发，侧脸有些紧绷的仓促。

不动声色地低着头用余光扫视对方，堂本光一伸手按了电梯按钮。半晌后身边的人低低地吸了一口气，放下手终于出声了：“…谢谢你。”

“没什么。”

“……你人真好呢。”

“？”

“你人真好，明明知道我是『敌人』，”对方又夸了一遍，声音变得冷静又悠然，“…不愧是光一前辈呢，在这么厉害的公司工作。”

像电视节目的突击取材，堂本光一连防线都没来得及拉就诧异地再次抬起头。

“没想到会在这里碰到，真的好巧，”男人慢悠悠地转了过来，手指抵着下巴，“可惜我今晚有事，否则很想请前辈吃饭的，”然后就像是计算好的那样，电梯门适时地打开，踩着不留给自己回答时间的点一脚迈了出去：“……下次吧。”

他茫然地看着对方，看着对方用天真的模样冲自己挥了挥手：“毕竟前辈是Star嘛，请务必赏光。”

一切都只发生在瞬息之间，那双鹿一样的杏眼转向自己，略有些浮夸的语气在玻璃门与光的折射间，只留下了残影。

============================

在堂本光一三十来年的人生里，还没有主动对人产生过好奇心，从幼稚园开始的社交轨迹便简单粗暴，围在身边的人实在太多，和谁交往全靠缘分。

成绩出众，长相出众，初中时学了吉他，高中组过乐队，至于Star——是大学时代的专属称呼。那会儿他是戏剧部的部长，入社后带领着原本的菜鸡部员编排了新的舞台剧，初演便掀起整个学校的观剧热潮，一直演到四年后的毕业，至此了人生闪亮的顶点。

……那么是校友了。

成功地被占据了一半的思绪，堂本光一兜着意犹未尽走了一路，如同窗户漏风般的不了然，第二天上班就去问了起诉方律师的名字。

行政部的人疑惑地盯着自己，有些紧惕地推了一下眼镜：“……说起来你们确实一个姓，难道你认识那个堂本刚？”

“…堂本刚？”

“你们不是亲戚什么的？怎么突然关心这事。”

他坐在别人的办公桌上，直起身转了转颈椎，扶着腰摇摇头：“…好像跟我一个大学的，仅此而已了。”

“那你们有些交情啊，”对方一挑眉，“你要是再碰到他，告诉他，还是接受我们开的价比较好。”

“不……并不算交情。”

但对方继续简短地说了说昨天的情况，公司虽然不想闹上法庭，无奈对方开价简直离谱。随后伸手给自己比了个数，就算在堂本光一眼里也确实离谱：“……那你们愿意多给多少？”

手指改成另外的数，只有十分之一：“说实话，超出的金额一分也不愿意给，不过那个律师有点让人摸不着底，而且是讨人喜欢的类型，听说在法庭里混得很开。”

“…是么？”

“你不觉得吗，”面前的人冷笑一声，指了指脸，“长着那样一张脸，对谁都那样笑，比起我们那一本正经的律师，有些法官就吃这套。”

…也是，长着那样一张脸，任谁都会各个幅度地留意的。

堂本光一回到自己办公室的时候又往会议室看了过去，空荡荡的房间里椅子七零八落，散落在墙壁旁散落在墙角，只留下焦灼的痕迹。

昨天瞄到会议室后第一眼就看到了那个人，像观赏鱼缸里最惹眼的孔雀鱼，拖着发光的鳍游来游去。脑海里闪过把人拽到身边时的触感，当时好像手放在腰上了，摸起来有些非西装布料的软。

直到下班坐进法拉利里，他又想到那句闪着诡谲光芒的『下次吧』，仍未被引擎声切断思绪。或许是调查好才准备来骗情报的，或许要就着校友身份跟自己套近乎……再或许，说着『下次吧』的人都不会有下一次。

但他微微有想看这人到底是什么来头的心思，轻笑了一声，挂挡把车开出车位。

轻浮隐藏的第三定义，是漂亮。

2.

没过几天漂亮的脸又来了，仍是孤军一人就深入龙潭虎穴。头发梳了个漂亮的结，西装是深蓝色，里面的马甲上绣着银色的简约印花。所到之处都被轻薄的空气给席卷了，双方都沉默地达成了交战氛围，暗潮涌动着做完了上诉前的最后确认。

堂本光一倒没有主动去搭话，看到堂本刚直接乘电梯下去了，讶异之余有难以言喻的不满。他普通地给自己的工作收了个尾，去外面拿了一盘布朗尼，然后才照常下班，走到外面时看见了一辆蒙特卡洛蓝的Giulia。

阿尔法罗密欧——他的注意力被吸引了一瞬，发现车窗是开着的。驾驶座上的人正对着后视镜拆着头发，侧脸像玉雕一样光滑漂亮，一点一点把那些精巧的小夹子从发结里取出来。

…是堂本刚。

不自觉地屏住了呼吸，因为男人实在有种摄人的磁场。夹子拆了四只后，头发像舒展开的昙花一样落了下来，散在肩上。

一阵粗粝的气流从腹中呛上喉咙，堂本光一控制不住地咳了一声。大概是盯得太久，车里的人终于注意到了视线，一边摸着编发的皮筋一边看过来，发现是他后比了个手势。

远远地，眼神在空中交汇了。堂本光一踌躇了一会儿才走过去，二月出头的街上，冷得像在化雪。

“……前辈今天下班好晚。”

才拆出来的编发比以往都要卷，波浪衬着洁白柔软的脸，笑起来便更没有攻击性了。堂本光一靠在车门一侧，微微弯腰看了进去：“堂本刚先生，你上回可让我没少疑惑。”

“上回有事嘛，真是抱歉，”堂本刚双手合十对自己眨着眼，“看来你已经知道我的名字，不用自我介绍啦。”

有点可疑。他想说莫非你刻意等我，说自己并不想被不认识的人叫前辈，但思来想去竟是好奇心占了上风。

堂本光一打量着漂亮的车漆，想起同事说的话，有了些秉公办私的底气：“……叫我做什么。”

回答是车门的解锁声。

“…说了要请前辈吃饭的嘛。”

孔雀鱼在冲自己摆尾，扇动着绮丽又波光流转的外貌武器。堂本光一眯了眯眼睛，思量再三终于打开门坐了进去。副驾驶上放了一只相机，律师拿起来给自己腾地方，似乎在犹豫是往后座还是地上放。“…我帮你拿吧，”他关上车门后扭过头来，伸手示意，“…摄影爱好者？”

“专业级别的爱好者，”夸自己倒一点也不含糊，终于顺带着补充了完整的简介，一边系安全带一边冲自己比小树杈，“堂本刚，K大法律系，大三时任摄影部部长，比前辈小两届。”

“虽然上次就该打招呼的，”他把手放在车门上，“…初次见面。”

身旁的侧脸噙着一副波澜不惊的微笑，往右打了一下方向盘：“…单方面的初次见面呢。”

车慢慢开上路，堂本光一再次看了一眼对方。那个闪闪发光的自己离如今已经太远，被人捧着追到眼前，一点也不真实。

“……你从前真的知道我？”他情不自禁地问了一句。

“谁不知道呢，戏剧部的主演，骑士的故事，”堂本刚懒散地歪了歪头，“所有女生的梦中情人。”

====================

下班高峰期时的大道拥挤又沉闷，不一会儿就堵车了，天黑下来，霓虹灯亮起来，日落在川流不息的终端消失殆尽。

而自己连目的地都没有问就这么任人带着乱跑，还时刻警醒得找机会谈案子。堵塞的长队丝毫不为所动，律师的伶牙俐齿就好像流水作业的鱼饵。宛若背诵故事一样的流利，恭维力度拿捏得恰恰好，转述了许久同届LINE群里的热烈夸赞。

“…想想当年，前辈绝对是学校里的Top1人物，还有不少人觉得前辈就该去当明星演舞台剧呢。”

“啊，那身骑士的扮相真是好厉害！”

“……还有啊，上回在同届的LINE群里说起来，还有女生想打听你的近况，”堂本刚活泼地说着，“待会儿让我拍张照好不好，得拿去炫耀才行呀。”

“……你从前也该很受欢迎吧，”堂本光一低头轻笑，“你怎么看都很受欢迎才对。”

“比起戏剧部来说摄影部完全是默默无闻，而且法律系的女生都喜欢商科男嘛。”

虽然这样说，但全都是他人视角的赞美，再往前，简单直接的开场白本就没有参杂什么情绪。

堂本光一隐隐地辨别着，对于大部分人来说自己的确更像符号，贴上Star的标签就是风云人物，仅此而已了。

“你在那么有名的律师所工作，”他顿了顿，有意地偏离了话题，“也很厉害呢。”

“勉强吧，这么多年也没混上个合资人，就看这回了。”

他警惕地往左瞟了瞟。

听说起诉的金额比和解的金额多不少，集体诉讼成本低胜率高，若是输了还真是不小的损失。

换言之这个人若赢了，好处成倍地拿，不居心叵测才怪了。

“……这么大的案子，你一个人负责？”

“赢了就没人跟我抢功劳，多好。”

“你就这么确信能赢？”他忍不住问道，“上诉也不一定能立案。”

堂本刚那曲线优美的侧颈线条动了动，微微抬起了头：“……不，一定能立案的。”

聊天鬼才。

两人都默不作声了一阵子，车灯与喇叭声混乱地在四周此起彼伏。不知何时香水味已经夹在了一起，烟草气混着木香，在车顶悠然盘旋。

倒是好闻的人，堂本光一默默地想着。这味道甚至不像是香水的加持，那清淡悠然的气息如同更色气版的线香，缠着人不松不紧，是带有一点温度的气味。

“…吃吗？”或许是沉默难熬，堂本刚从左边的车门里拿了一个纸袋出来，“看样子还得堵着，饭后甜点调到饭前吧。”

是一袋分装的甜甜圈。

“橘子味，巧克力味，花生味，抹茶味，草莓味，随你挑。”

堂本光一莫名其妙地在纸袋里划拉着，最后拿了一个草莓味。对方看到后无声地笑了一下，把纸袋放回了原处。而他刚把甜甜圈塞进嘴里就听到手机铃声响，愣了一下连忙拿出来，看到了姐姐的来电显示。

“……堂本光一！说好一起回趟家吃饭的，你去哪里了！”

……啊。

===========================

人有时就是会在反反复复的提醒后，事到临头就给忘了。他扶着额头失色片刻，努力把甜得齁人的面粉咽了下去。

“…堵车？那你快一点。”

“哦对，别忘了买保鲜袋和酱油。”

忙不迭地用假话争取了时间，喉咙也堵得慌。姐姐冷冷地又嘱咐了几句，并未打算理解。

“……女朋友？”

放下电话后，堂本刚淡淡地在旁边问。

“啊，不……是我姐姐。”

“没事，你去吧，”身边的人继续悠然地打着方向盘，“本来该送你过去的，但堵车实在动不了了，把你放在地铁站吧。”

“……抱歉，这次算我不好。”

堂本光一本来抱着胳膊安然地陷在椅背里，这会儿心虚地对自己的行为感到万分愧疚，甜甜圈上面的一圈糖粉还呛得嗓子难受。

他低下头理了理领带，悬着心思放软了语气，试图挽救一下空手而归的自己：“……或许，或许我能让他们把接受价格稍微再抬高一点，你觉得怎么样。”

旁边的人觉得很不可思议似的：“哈？”

“…我们真的很想和解。”

“……”

“…毕竟你也不能确定到底是哪一方的责任，不是吗。”

堂本刚侧过头来看了自己一眼，他被那莫名的眼神电了一下。漆黑的瞳孔里有些涌动的不悦，但随即还是普通地勾了勾嘴角，趁着缓慢移动的堵塞往这边自己靠了过来。

香水味慢慢地也往身上沾，眼神仿佛能具现化，像花瓣落在脸上，翻飞扫荡。

“那么项目的资料，给我看看不好吗，”仿佛国中生给邻座讲题那样认真地又温柔地笑着，“你那里也有的吧，问心无愧就给我看。”

他脸色一变，就被旁边的人抓住了端倪。

“……你觉得可能吗。”

“不会真的有什么见不得人的东西？”好像被发到糖的小孩子，堂本刚对此的反应甚至称得上可爱，即使露出的小虎牙的确是突如其来的威胁意味，毫不退让的言语十分圆滑：“…前辈，”车外慢慢泛起的蓝灰色伴随着幻觉似的鸣笛声，精致的五官线条牵动着悠然的打趣，“前辈可是骑士，在我眼里一直是正义的化身呢。”

红灯了，差一点就要开出线外，车猛地停了下来。

堂本光一被将了一军，抱着相机沉默了一会儿，失望令人有些无能狂怒。一旁的人看着自己的表情，轻笑了一声，把身子收了回去。

“……下个转角，我把你放下去。”

绿灯通行后，车慢慢停靠在了路边，堂本刚把锁解开来：“……那，还有下次吗？”似是随口问道。

“……你根本就不是真心要请我吃饭吧。”他搁下这么一句话下了车，转身前看到了睁大的眼睛。还没关上门车窗就摇了下来，堂本刚啪的一声撑在副驾驶上，眼疾手快地揪住了自己的领带：“等等，恶人先告状啊。”

堂本光一被扯得一个趔趄，强迫着与人对视，摸着脖子无比惊讶。

“…难道光一前辈就是真心想跟我吃饭的？”对方瞪着眼睛歪了歪头，“前辈想说服我的时候，我可什么也没抱怨。”

对上自己难以置信的目光，两秒后，才往下看见了自己抓着领带的手。

他差点被人给惹笑。男人这才反应过来，耳朵瞬间漫上红色，飞快地松开了。

『轻浮的定义是什么』——其实不是轻浮，是毫不吝啬的笑容和凑趣变成一片羽毛，在所有人面前都飘飘扬扬隔靴搔痒。这张好看又带着些许色气意味的脸根本不像是来源于自己的学生时代，似乎永远不会落在谁的肩上。

松了松被扯紧的领带，直起身后再对上视线，不自觉就被鹅卵石一样的光滑圆亮给撬开了嘴：“……但我是真的想跟你吃饭。”

有水滴落下去似的，鹅卵石上倏忽起了点涟漪。堂本光一就这样把罪恶感丢了回去，起身退到路边，掏出手机准备看地图。

视线范围里有Giulia的轮胎，迟迟不开走。正定位的时候他听见一声快门的脆响，抬头看见堂本刚举着相机对着自己，已然大事完毕地缩了回去。“…我也是真心请前辈吃饭。”慢慢摇上车窗，对方红着脸眨了眨眼。

3.

这样的人竟然和自己是校友，当年怎么会没注意到的。

幽蓝色的气质像潜藏着如影随形的磷火，漂亮却不怀好意。琢磨了许久究竟算不算不欢而散，过了几天后办公室门口出现了巨大的包裹，能赶上堂本光一的身高，令路过的人纷纷侧目。

寄件人留名『Giulia』。

他不知该作何感想，在看到名字的时候有些许心跳加速，还偏颇地怀疑是恶作剧。巨大的包裹搬进办公室，倒也不重，牛皮纸拆开后露出了相框来。

『…相框？』

把剩下的也赶紧拆开了，是一副巨大的摄影作品，相框最上面贴着一张便签条。

……字真好看。堂本光一没出息地把便签扯下来读。

『光一前辈办公室太空了，送你点东西挂，打印质量非常好，画廊级别的，对舒缓神经很有帮助。』

是一张海边的摄影，半俯拍的视角让海与沙滩割裂成分明的灰白色与锗褐色，黑色的石块堆积在下方，看不见脸的模糊身影在沙滩上划出螺旋图案，拖着长长地线条，后面跟着一只小狗。

堂本光一捏着便签纸退后几步，左右打量着巨大的摄影作品，意识到是出自堂本刚之手后，暗暗地笑了一下。蹲下来收拾完地上的牛皮纸，借来钉子和锤子，让秘书帮忙看着平不平稳，往办公桌对面的墙上挂了上去。

进入春天后就总是艳阳天，太阳明亮得刺眼，堂本光一喜欢在光照下的阳台抽烟，明媚的冷比阴沉的冷要让人舒适许多。

旧宠的打火机用得太久，最近总是打不着，又还总悬着一口气。回回都听咔嗒声响七八次，然后就在要扔掉前死灰复燃。他从行政部的人那里要来堂本刚的电话号码，思索许久，发送了一条寻常的感谢信息过去。一天半后等来了回复，缭乱的表情文字像JK少女。

堂本刚说礼物是赔礼道歉。

其实那之后当堂本光一再回想（他确实回想了），或许真是自己先坏的气氛。本想说并不需要道歉，可对方道歉的语气仍然像轻飘飘的哄小孩，让他把客气话又吞了回去。

『我是当成好意收下的，可不是要被你收买』

发过去后忐忑地等了好几个小时，也不知道对方在忙什么，许久才回了一句。『好嘛，那我再试试别的办法』

半分插科打诨半分游离试探，堂本光一开始习惯这个人的不着调了，看着花里胡哨的表情文字竟然觉得耳朵发热，合上手机挠了挠头。

说适可而止但究竟是哪方面的适可而止。在哪方面里、到底、多少，算适可。

真切地不得要领。

===============================

上诉的日子随之而来，打官司的事原本不需自己插手，但那天堂本光一跟同事们打了招呼，抽空去了法院。里里外外都围着好些不认识的人，公司的律师和行政部的人凑在一块儿，他坐在一旁的长椅上等开始，后来岸边也来了，就在旁边坐了下来。

“你怎么来了。”岸边奇怪地问。

“有点关心。”

“……别担心，”对方以为自己紧张，“他们应该没有足够的证据，不会符合立案条件的。”

堂本光一点点头，抬头便看到堂本刚从走廊处走过来，和身边的另一个人说着话。这回倒是穿得规矩，一身深灰色的西装，连领带都是常规款，头发往后梳戴着圆框眼镜，比先前看起来要英气一些。

隐形眼镜突然变得有些干燥了，卡在眼眶里往旁边滑。

好一会儿，走廊不远处的人若有若无地看过来，一次，扫过去，第二次，仍然扫过去，到第三次的时候，他们对上了目光。

几乎想躲避对面眼里的丈量与周旋，因为心跳已经踩在了起跑器上。但随即是堂本刚先别开了头，不自然地拨弄了一下头发，把文件从左手换到右手，又换回了左手。

“走吧，到时间了。”岸边拍了一下他的肩膀。

进法庭的时候有短暂的间隙，忙的人在忙，闲的人隔岸观火。堂本光一靠在坐席边上用鞋尖画着圈，男人不知怎么地来到了自己身边。“……我喜欢你今天的领带，”带着已经变得熟悉的香水味，轻声附过来说，“衬你。”

他不由得侧了侧头，被温热又好闻的气息弄得耳根发软：“……再好看也不是用来扯的。”

堂本刚绕到前面来，手指不着痕迹摸上领带。他以前没发现自己定力这样差，只好闭上嘴稍微稳了稳神。

这回只是帮忙正了正。

先前在脑海里组织了许多句子，比如『如果你以为能把角色和演员联系起来就大错特错了』，再比如『身为律师，把正义挂在嘴边不会太好笑了一点吗』，还有『都毕业十多年了，谁还跟以前一样』。

但想来想去没有一句能笼统又准确地呛回去，因为对方即使恭维着自己，夸赞着吹捧着，本就像借题发挥。

男人在原告席上雷厉风行的称述让他沉下了心，随之是毫不留情的抨击。对方拿出了一份间接的证据，全然指向项目有猫腻的说法，像是内部人员泄露的结果。法官宣布立案的那一刻岸边小声骂了一句，他看见堂本刚笑着退回原告席，和旁边的人挨个轻轻拥抱了一下，眉眼里是前所未有的温柔。

…孔雀鱼是会发光的。

堂本光一无所适从地在进进出出的人群里站了一会儿，起身往外走。阳光泛着冷春的白，刚走出门外他就听到熟悉的喀嚓声，是相机的快门。

=============================

”这就走啦，都不跟我打声招呼。”

堂本光一扭头，看见堂本刚又举着相机对着自己，又已然是恶作剧完成的样子，且丝毫没有偷拍需谨慎的自觉。

“……肖像权，你两次侵犯了我的肖像权。”他沉着脸说。

“前辈莫非还是很讨厌拍照吗。”

“……还是？”

“唔，”对方顿了顿，笑道，“……听说你以前很不配合校报刊载呢。”

“那是一回事，这又是一回事，这是偷拍，侵犯肖像权。”

“这并非以营利为目的使用，所以，我并没有侵犯你的肖像权，”律师笑眯眯地走上来，站在草坪与地板砖的界限之间，刚好被罩在屋檐投下的阴影里，“……我说什么来着，能立案吧。”

如果是别的人露出这幅洋洋得意的表情，他可能已经把人拉近黑名单了，但这样的表情出现在这个人脸上，就多了些难以名状的、挑衅含义的好看。

堂本光一也没打算继续在律师面前班门弄斧，扯了两句反倒放松了下来。他低头掏出烟和打火机，把烟叼在嘴里，手拢着打火机，一连试了好几次都没能打着。

“…唉，”堂本刚从西装口袋里掏出打火机，十分体贴地递了打燃的火来，“前辈，这么好看的脸就多让我拍一拍嘛。”

哆嗦了一下，他放下手把嘴里的烟凑过去，视线聚焦在烟头上，微弱的燃烧声很好听。对方收起打火机，没有给自己也点一只，他们两厢沉默地在蓝天下站着，风和日丽，春和景明。那头的视线盯了会儿这边，无奈又故作浮夸地再次叹气：“……就是太喜欢皱眉了。”

手指冷得像块冰，往眉毛上轻抚了一下。堂本光一因而重新地、再一次地抬头打量着堂本刚，心里闪烁着扪心自问，到底是身体的哪一部分把自己带过来的。

“……我们公司有人泄密了吗？”他眯了眯眼睛，淡淡地问。

“我才不告诉你呢。”

“那么你也『收买』别人……你也请别人吃饭了？”

蓦地有些不悦，堂本光一皱着眉又抽了一口烟，有种恍惚的自作多情。

反正不是自己就是别人，公司里的员工千千万，堂本刚总能找到愿意被收买的人。他朝笑而不语的男人看了过去，冷风刮过来，烟头上的火星飘飘然地往空中飞。

他最后又抽了一口，把烟给掐灭了：“……等会儿有空吗。“

“嗯？”

“等会儿、有空吗。”又一字一句地问了一遍，堂本刚难得的反应迟缓，就用疑惑的表情看着自己。

“你不是说要请我吃饭吗。”

堂本光一不由得凑近了一些，仔细地观察着男人的反应，侧了侧头：“…你不是要收买我吗。”

“……我当然——”堂本刚睁大了眼睛，不知是不是光线的缘故，脸上有些浅玫瑰色的红晕，顺手就把文件夹拍在自己身上，“……我当然是要收买你。”

“所以我问你，等会儿有空吗。”他镇定地问着，无视了心里两个小人的拔河。

面前的人低着头把额前的碎发往后拢，睫毛影子被艳阳天下的光拉得很长，思考的间隙也很长。

“…我正准备去洗照片，”抬起头后，对方少见地用笨拙地姿势举起手里的相机，“晚点的话……”

电话铃声响了。

堂本光一当机立断在心里骂了一声，试图无视掉，但铃声响得无比欢快。堂本刚抿着嘴退开了一点，用请便的眼神注视着自己。

只好接了起来。

岸边在那头问自己上哪儿去了，说得回公司确认数据。他不满地问是否一定要自己出席，对方匪夷所思地说，你是部长，你觉得呢。

“……行吧，我还在法庭这边，马上回公司。”

无奈地挂掉电话，面前的人并未像上回那样洒脱地让自己离开，而是眨着眼，试探地说道：“我们好像总是没有吃饭的缘分呢。”

“……下次吧。”堂本光一看着面前的人，微微叹了一口气，抬脚往阳光下走。堂本刚也跟出来了一步，欲言又止的神情竟让人看出了一丝柔软的空落。

眼睛是怎样的会说话，像云缝里隐隐绰绰的微光，是阴是晴都暧昧不定，如同责怪的『说下次的人都不会有下次』。

堂本光一站在比对方低三阶的楼梯下，看得有些愣神。他突然很想上前去抚摸那空落的脸，抚摸以委屈模样下撇的嘴唇，抚摸轻轻颤动的睫毛，看究竟有多纤长多柔软。

“……不，你挑个时间，发短信给我好不好，”他鬼使神差地改口，扬了扬手机，“……发短信给我，记得。”

一步三回头，男人在艳阳下微微笑了笑，脸庞轮廓被白光打得冷峻，皮肤的绒毛却看起来十分柔软，像刚从青白渐变成粉的嫩桃。

4.

在维特根斯坦的语言游戏里，人们给一件事物命名后才能够开始谈论它，给『喜欢』命名，便可以谈论『喜欢』，给『吸引』命名，便可以谈论『吸引』，只是无法为不上不下的动势与思绪命名。

堂本光一的思绪便既不能够被命名也不能够被谈论，相对而之的，他觉得自己有点魔怔了。

堂本刚当晚便发来了短信，挑了一个周末。他虽仍理智地定义对方是要收买自己的，但刮胡子挑西装的时候，难免有了些不同意义上的紧张。

男人则没有穿正装，米色的风衣下看不出究竟是裙子还是裤子，惹得他总往下面瞟。不知是不是便服发挥了什么隐性作用，因点餐而变得轻松的氛围延伸去了平和的话题，竟越聊越熟络。

哦对，这人还是个关西人，奈良人。

头一次认知到自己原来对奈良还有点不知道从哪儿来的城市好感。

相片洗出来了，与偷拍自己的那两张一起被带来，一张低着头在路边掏出手机，一张费力地打着打不燃的火。

“…你瞧。”

堂本刚在餐桌面举着给自己看，然后飞快地收了回去，手放在桌子底，目光大约还盯着那两张照片，嘴角处有些不易察觉的笑意。

“…跟以前一样上相呢。”

“以前？”他搅着冰柠檬水抬眼问。

“校报呀，你这么健忘我都想替新闻部打抱不平了。”

…哦对，校报。

当时的确是走到哪儿都能看见女生拿着。头版总是刺穿反派的高光时刻，聚光灯打在自己胜利的姿态上，是毫无悬念又浅显的结束方式。

于是堂本刚又揪着自己夸了一通，说平时根本没什么人看校报，一到演出季就人手一本。但同样的，仍然不是以第一人称为主语。

堂本光一放下筷子，抽了一张纸巾出来，在对方说到『不过当年都用的数码相机，拍不出舞台光效』的时候打岔问去了技术性的问题。于是男人转而开始解释洗胶卷其实并不麻烦，认真的模样很是吸晴。

……这才是说真话时候的样子，这才是真实的眉眼带笑。

他撑着下巴目不转睛地盯着对面，男人讲到一半时比划的手势停了下来，打量一眼自己，笑着问：“……前辈莫非对这个很感兴趣吗。”

“唔？”他从玻璃杯里拎出搅拌棒，下意识地配合着人高兴，“…现在很少人会洗胶片了吧。”

“那下次我预约暗房的时候叫上你，”堂本刚稍稍往前倾了一些，把最后一块炸虾塞进了嘴里，“怎么样。”

天妇罗乌冬非常好吃，只不过里面有炸茄子。

他把茄子剩在碗里，被人说着真挑剔，对面的筷子伸进碗里，帮忙吃掉了。

印象里堂本刚总是说个不停，但绝不是聒噪热情的一类。胶片机偶尔在风景静物上留下光斑和残影，像男人一样，平和与难以捉摸共存，又有着跳跃性的毛边。

沾着油光的嘴唇，舌头探了一点点出来，舔了一圈。堂本光一盯得发怵，觉得自己因当年对周遭的漠不关心，似乎错过了许多。

=======================

“你小子还跟我不认识的人约上了？！”

由于跟堂本刚的饭约他推掉了和长濑每隔两周的周末棒球娱乐，且还是临时推掉的，这导致再见面时亲友十分震惊，怀疑自己是说假话骗人。

堂本光一运动服拉链拉到下巴，棒球帽帽檐拉到鼻子，有点不想跟人讨论这个话题：“这有什么。”

“不正常，对你来说就不正常，”咂了咂嘴又问，“……跟谁？”

“都说了你不认识。”

“你就不能介绍介绍？”

这人没跟自己上同一所大学，至于堂本刚，说或问都无济于事。他摸着帽沿发了会儿呆，视线穿过机器、盯着后面的假花，结果错过了下一发球。

“你怎么回事，”长濑疑惑地转头，隔着网看过来，“被下咒了？”

那边的机器也弹出了下一发球，被准确迅猛地打了回去。

堂本光一张了张嘴，下意识地说：“他…”

“嗯？”

“…他，”他顺了顺气，试图表现得很普通，“…是这回起诉方的律师。”

“…『他』？”

“嗯。”

“…私下约的？”

“私下。”

“……一次？”

“不，明天我还要陪他去洗照片。”

长濑大吃一惊：“…才几周没见你就成同性恋了！？”

喀的一声，堂本光一又和球擦肩而过。

“…说什么呢！”

亲友把下一球给完美击回，伸手按了暂停键。“洗照片？你脑子坏掉了吧？”然后觉得好笑地把球棍扛在肩上，“你就没被人成功约出去过，还起诉方的律师？你知不知道你们公司这次可能会赔很多钱？……洗照片？我看你洗洗脑子。”

于是他也停了下来，捋了一把头发，心虚地说：“…倒不是这个道理。”

确实不是这个道理，堂本刚的模样一闪而过，与曾经那些试图约自己的人毫不相同，甚至与曾经的所有人都毫不相同。像观测到的一颗新行星，既不过于闪亮也不暗淡，却别致——对，就是这个词，在繁星银河里以一定的速度运转着，正好达到了平衡的中间值。

不能够跟别人比。

堂本光一习惯性地做出挥高尔夫球杆的动作，说出来的话却没什么底气：“我就觉得…觉得他这个人挺有意思的，也许能交个朋友。”

“你什么时候想主动跟人交朋友了，还洗照片？你不怕暗房里什么都看不见的被杀人灭口了？”

“停停停——”他比了个手势，”首先，恨死我们公司的只是他的客户，其次，他是真的很喜欢拍照，最后，你就不能想想，我是个喜爱物理的人，我单纯对洗照片很感兴趣。”

……也不是这个道理。他从长濑怀疑的眼神里看懂了对方在想什么。

“……耳边都是你们公司的不良作风，还得想尽办法去挖黑料，”亲友嗤笑了一声，“潜移默化的心理作用是很可怕的，你别真以为他想跟你当朋友，你这人有时候还蛮傻的。”

“我清楚的很，”他闷闷地靠在一边的柱子上，”我没这么觉得。”

“但愿如此。”

他确实没这么觉得，甚至因此有些憋闷。没想到一到这种情况，就连这个平时傻啦吧唧、就会撮合自己跟追求者的亲友都这么清醒，衬得自己想打马虎眼的心思愈加古怪。

…被下了咒，或许吧。这阵子他还会想些以前的事，大学的事。从前的热血，排练的时候全身心的投入，就连受伤也只当小事，全凭既然要做就好好做的想法，才把萎靡不振的戏剧部给带了起来。

至于自然而然选择了正义战胜邪恶的故事，自己绝非什么浩气凛然的人，如今只是愈加习惯了。

“……高中的时候，”堂本光一靠在一边的柱子上，“你知道的，我只跟那么几个好朋友玩，也没去过什么联谊。”

“…怎么。”

“长濑，你说我是不是对周围的人和事都太不关心了一些，”他轻声问，“对无关紧要的人，对不认识的人。”

长濑眨了眨眼，有些疑惑：“虽然你是个讨厌社交的死宅，但你人还是不错的。”

登上新的星球总是会无所适从，引力不一样，时间流逝的速度也不一样…没错，和堂本刚在一起的时间总觉得体感被歪曲、拉扯；空气的饱和度，气温，全都不一样。

堂本光一好一会儿才说：“…当我犯蠢了吧。”

长濑伸手又把机器摁开了，接下来一轮击球开始，球一闪而过，挥棒出去的时候又已经太迟，堂本光一气馁地大叫了一声。

但很少见的，他觉得那个人的确有点天真迷人的部分。

『在街上看到这个卡通形象，超像皱眉的前辈（附照片）』

『这个茄子料理超棒🍆，前辈说不定会因为这个而喜欢上茄子（附照片）』

『说起来前辈莫非喜欢草莓吗？🍓那前辈或许会喜欢可丽饼，因为最近流行的可丽饼里总喜欢放草莓（附照片）』

总是给自己发无厘头的Mail，传销小广告似的。在某种程度上他清楚，如果自己正儿八经地说清楚了——自己决不可能被收买，对方或许就不会在这浪费精力了。

可他没说，他就是奇怪地没有说。

在办公室里，一抬头就能看见堂本刚送的摄影作品，海岸上的螺旋线安定又巧妙，总是把人带入虚妄的风平浪静。

5.

晚上他接到了同事的电话，谈了谈项目接下来的计划。

“既然并没有明确的问题，”对方说，“那就照常做吧，毕竟我们削减的部分理论上不会出事。”

“……我明白。”

“很大可能都是他们自己操作不当，你也明白吧。”

“嗯。”

烟瘾一直不轻，在家的时候抽得更凶，堂本光一裹着浴袍坐在窗边的高脚桌椅边，把暖气调低了一度。

“…哦对，今天有个昏迷的员工醒了。”

“嗯？…噢，还好么。”

“还好，没留什么后遗症，”那边轻笑了一声，“要是得长期支付医疗费，还不如别醒了。”

他稍微皱了皱眉，也没再说什么，打开加湿器和空调循环，又开了一瓶酒，在落地窗前坐着签完了后续的工程。

六本木的高楼，灯火阑珊与星光离自己的距离一样远，直视出去便是墨色的深蓝。

第二天他开车去接堂本刚，因为对方说膝盖总是疼，能不开车便尽量不开车。

这才没几天不见就有如隔三秋的玄妙，总觉得这阵子里对方能把公司的人挨个请吃饭请个遍。堂本刚在车上的时候眯了一小会儿，看起来平时睡得不多。被窗外阳光映照的一半脸白得几近透明，睫毛像在发光。

……倒是信任自己，也不怕醒来就在河里了。

堂本光一开得万分小心，偶尔侧过头去看一眼，这样载着对方有种奇妙的错觉，好像能把人攥在手心。

快到的时候堂本刚睁开眼睛，安静地靠在车窗上。他问了几句最近是不是很累，对方轻轻笑了笑：“不是最近，是一直。”租借暗房的工作室在幽静的小路尽头，常青藤绕着墙往上爬。深绿色的三角叶堆在角落，倒是有了点春天的影子。

从楼梯走上去，又帮人拎着相机，堂本刚把要洗的胶卷拿出来，教自己怎么换新的胶卷。被手把手地指导了一遍，重新摁开后，他好奇地把眼睛凑上了上去。

“……啊，有画面了。”

“什么叫『啊，有画面了』啊。”对方被逗笑了。

模糊的小框里堂本刚撑着下巴笑，宽松的毛衣袖子遮住半只手掌，穿着与头发一样的浅栗色，在灯光下整个人都打上了一层暖色的毛绒滤镜。

“我还可以教你调配显影液的比例。”

“唔唔…可以哦。”

“总之都很简单，虽然肯定不如数码相机便利。”

讲话的时候举起了食指，轻轻放在嘴边，堂本光一仍是从取景框里往外看，镜头里的人一缕头发掉下来，顺手用食指拨开了。

他鬼使神差地按了快门。

“——浪费胶卷！”堂本刚作势要打人，他抓住人比自己纤细一点的手腕，耐心又无赖地说：“……你洗出来看，一定会好看的。”好看有双重定义，人好看，相片好看。他后悔自己说了有歧义的话，希望对方按照常规理解，构图取景颜色都可以好看。

对方紧紧地盯了自己一会儿，泄气了。

==========================

显影液也调配好之后，堂本刚关上了灯。短促的呼吸被黑暗切开，对面有一点昏暗的残留，暗橘色的光只够照亮一小片墙壁，似乎是给灯管涂上了厚重的红漆。

“…看不见。”

“那就乖乖靠桌站着吧，小心撞到东西。”

黑暗中只有拉远的呼吸和脚步，他揣着手发着呆，想着办公室里成堆需要做的事，在脑海里安排着时间表。

……没事，就算今天玩物丧志了一整天，也不至于做不完事。想一想宇航员登月时都做了些什么，根本也是无意义的事嘛。

堂本光一十分听话地靠在桌上，听对方窸窸窣窣地捣鼓。堂本刚偶尔还哼几句歌，中途接了个电话。

“…嗯，我今天不在律师所。”

“……嗯，对。”

声音，在看不到脸的情况下竟温柔许多，这让他不知何时再次不自觉地屏住了呼吸。与以为的印象不同，是较为低沉的一类，被灯罩包裹着，被砂纸打磨过，语速慢悠悠的，像在细沙里打滚的蝴蝶。

他听出来堂本刚是被人问到案子的事，也没有避讳自己。

“……对，他昨天醒的，所以他的家属不打算加入诉讼了。”

“……嗯，不用强求，人没事就行。”

堂本光一后腰硌着桌沿，听着听着便觉得有些刺耳。知道公司有见不得人的事，和被人——被那个人摊开来摆在明面上讲，还是有些微妙的差别。那些挣扎与苦楚隐隐约约地透析而来，堂本刚到后面似乎压低了声音，也没有过多的讲述，就轻轻地嗯着，然后安慰着。

……自己果然是脑子进水了吧。他在黑暗里不知该转头去何处好，稍微活动了一下肩膀，摸着身后的桌子边缘。

对方平淡地跟人交代完事情，平淡地挂掉了电话，又开始继续手里的事。

“……是有关案子的事吗？”堂本光一摸着自己的脖子，盯着脚下的漆黑。

“嗯，”堂本刚笑了笑，“你知道这事吧。”

“…知道。”

“恭喜你们，省掉了一笔赔偿金。”

他把手从后领放下来，心想，行了。

“听说你们公司完全没有派人去看望，”堂本刚咯啦咯啦的不知道在做什么，“为什么不去呢。”

“……这不归我管。”

听起来是否有些太冷漠了，但都是事实。他认为公司已经把那些人当作忘恩负义的前员工，考虑的只有给钱或不给钱。而堂本刚的声音还未从刚才的音量里回到正常，又低声问：“……但你难道一点也不关心吗。”

这回停顿了很久。

“…至少，”说到一半又有些不够坦然，“…该有点同情心吧。”

来个人把自己杀人灭口吧。堂本光一无声抹了一把脸。

正义是个符合薛定谔含义的词，先前确实哀悼也沉痛，但人步入中年，并非无同情心，只是希望借题发挥的事适可而止了。

窸窸窣窣一阵响，灯又再次亮起来。是需要反复在灯光下确认胶片的时候，来来回回折腾着开关，让他眼睛被刺得疼。

公司还在调查从哪里泄的密，从堂本刚的行径来看，或许正是跟『收买』自己一样的手段。沿着思绪一直想下去，几乎想要恶劣地把堂本刚的行为定性为引诱性收买，并就此对素未谋面的叛徒产生了憎恶以外的嫉妒。

就算接近自己的确为了情报，这样的目的占百分之几——百分之五十左右也还能接受。这么想着就意识到自己是不是太没骨气了一点，面对把自己公司搅得鸡飞狗跳的人，竟然还在想什么百分之五十的事情。

许久没想到该怎么回答，堂本光一手里拿着相机，追随着不露给自己脸的背影，沉默了一会儿说：“你似乎一直对我有什么误解。”

那背影怔了怔，回头瞄了一眼。

“或许我以前很受欢迎，但并不是因为我是个多好的人。”

“我只是觉得前辈很认真，很有原则——”

“你为什么会觉得我是这样的人？”他试图真心发问，堂本刚好一会儿才又开口：“你做出了那样的舞台剧，部活和学业两方面都做得这么好，大家都说——”

“…大家都说？”

灯亮着，机器的声音均匀舒缓，还有相片被翻起时特有的塑料脆响。堂本光一从紧靠着的桌上起身，慢慢走去侧影的旁边。“……我从最开始就在想，”他轻轻地笑了一声，“…你当年或许确实看过戏剧部的演出，但其实一点都不感兴趣才对吧。”

“……嗯？”

堂本刚好像有些措手不及，手里的动作滞了一下：“…为什么这么说。”

“你真的买过校报吗。”

“……”

“总是说这种话，其实根本就不喜欢吧。”

“……不是很棒的故事吗。”男人像在做少儿频道的点评，声音有些僵硬的机械。

堂本光一又笑了，就察言观色的一套，自己大概猜得八九不离十：“你对什么骑士的故事一点都不感兴趣，你更不知道我是怎样的人。”

===============================

应该是说中了，他想。

看表情确实是说中了的模样，但似乎有些细微的偏差。堂本刚稍微抿了抿嘴唇，好一会儿才无所谓似的笑了笑：“……但看过就有发言权，不是吗 。”

对方地不置可否耸耸肩，眼神罕见的有些躲闪与掩饰。一点微不足道的失望从指尖钻进了心脏，这便证明了自己最初的猜想没有错，对方所言全然是计划好的，刚才的话也又有了弦外之音。

堂本刚绕过自己走去身后，房间再次暗了下来。眼前有灯光留下的残影在晃动，五颜六色。

他听见一句不怎么有底气似的，小声的：“…生气啦？”

“…这倒没有。”

“……你知道的，”对方轻声细气地说，“…在律师所里工作本来就没有什么自由，接过太多不讨人喜欢的案子，当恶人的时候正儿八经当恶人，这回当然要抓紧机会扮演一回正义的伙伴嘛。”

他没接话，堂本刚的声音听起来都近乎撒娇了：“……才不是拐着弯指责你，你要是不高兴，刚才的事Cut掉好不好，Cut。”

有些人的灿烂天真是假的，这个人真得过于放肆了，就算当恶人也势必是个明媚的恶人。

堂本光一心里叹了一口气，在脑海里拼凑着对方说这话时的表情——无辜样的三角嘴，忽闪的圆眼睛——他人的天真才有这种难以言喻的可爱劲，能多听几句撒娇倒是值回了汽油钱。他没出声，却彻底被这幅理直气壮的说辞给打败了。

莎士比亚说得果然没错，首当其冲应该杀光所有的律师。

“……反正你从前就没对我上心过，”他低下头，语气完全败下阵来，“我就当恶人，才不配合你演什么返璞归真洗心革面。”

桌角一声闷响后，堂本刚笑起来，影子似乎在动。如同幽灵般的轮廓和动静，像撞到玻璃前一秒的感应。人就算在看不见的时候也有预感在工作，且比自以为得要灵敏、准确百倍。

“……前辈。”

轻得像在叹气，再回过神时对方的声音已经近在咫尺了：“…Star真是好任性啊。”

软软的，听起来无奈又纵容。那样的呼吸与气息又靠近了几寸，甚至就在鼻尖旁边。

堂本光一愣了一下，他无法判断究竟有多近，但正因如此想象就如同洪水猛兽，怎么吓人怎么来。心里甚至生出了一点张狂的期待，就一动也不动地站着，犹豫了片刻。

“……不过，如果我当年碰到你，我会对你上心的。”他轻声说。

细微的声音均匀又平缓，半晌后堂本刚在身边耳语道：“…话可不要说得这么满。”有东西擦过肩膀，紧接着却只是越过自己，把背后的灯给摁亮了。

“毕竟…”男人对自己笑了笑，“万一你其实并没有呢。”

TBC.


	2. 【下】

6.

微风，树叶，似乎开始打起苞的樱花，无从而来的水汽总在窗上结雾，潮湿席卷了冬季的末尾。开庭前的时间像未经过滤的廉价冲泡咖啡，像总是会剩下的那一小口。似乎满是残渣岩屑，浓郁又呛人，永远都只留下恼人的接近冷却的余温，比彻底的冰凉讨厌百倍。

公司被起诉，网上报纸上都占了不少的版面，舆论方面可谓是一边倒的被声讨。民众好不容易又找到可以群起而攻还正义凌然的对象，公关组每天都在互联网上风起云涌，带节奏，买头条，删除可能会被顺藤摸瓜的言论。

  
堂本光一有意识地回避行政部的人，但还是被找上门来，要自己去跟『对方律师』打交道。

“我看之前你们在法庭还讲话了，”对方翻着资料头也不抬地嘱咐，“你们关系不错嘛，最好能去探探他手里到底有没有把柄。”

但自那回后他和堂本刚并没有再见面，因为没有契机。而实际上，他是揣着想见面的、可耻的心的。

三月份是大学的毕业季，同时也是戏剧部惯例的期末演出，每隔几年就会有邀请自己回校观剧的人。堂本光一听说戏剧社虽更新换代，在K大总是人气第一的社团，而自己被人口口相传，变成了神话一样的存在。

这回也不例外，当年的副部长又发来了邮件，仍然无比真诚。和堂本刚认识后就不断地被提起那些事，一边想着自己很忙一边却有些动摇。那些目标混乱的意图和想法交织着，也不知道是哪根筋搭错了位置，一个不留神就答应了。

……被下咒，肯定是被下咒的结果。堂本光一捧着手机在沙发上瘫着，心里像八藩原之战一样斗争激烈。答应完紧接着手机界面转了一圈，转到了LINE。

下面就是和堂本刚的短信界面。

堂本刚对舞台剧没有兴趣，这点已经很清晰明了了，但如果仅仅是邀请……捏着手机好一会儿，他对自己失望透顶。

他忙，对方更忙。且这完全是浪费时间。

暂且把这件事忘掉了几天，堂本刚来了一趟公司，一副不怎么耐烦的样子去到会议室，没谈多久就更加不耐烦地走了。堂本光一捏着笔转了三下，说服自己要起来活动筋骨，站起来跟了上去，半分故作悠闲半分加快了步伐。

『要不要…跟我一起回学校看戏剧部的演出。』

『虽然你不感兴趣，但如果当是回校看望老师……』

他默念着要说的话走出旋转门，迎面而来的风锋利又急促，带着春天特有的花粉瘙痒，有些甜气。走了两步便看见了堂本刚的背影，刚要出声，发现男人走过去的地方并非Giulia，而是银白色的女式车。

留着长卷发的女性靠在车边上，远远看着就知道是美人，对着男人微微笑着，是自信又坐怀不乱的笑容。堂本刚走过去，跟女人笑着说了些什么，然后从口袋里摸出了什么东西递过去。

女人把一头长发梳了起来，整个行径熟络又亲昵，两人都坐进了车里。

阳光下，空气里漂浮着尘埃，堂本光一知道对方是否独身跟自己的邀请并不冲突，却仍然没入了一马平川的空旷里。他踩进去，掉下去，落到底，胃有些隐隐作痛。

车开走了，留下的是被尾气打乱、横冲直撞的灰。

……无论如何，那家伙笑起来的样子都太好看了。无论如何，『如何』二字像张牙舞爪的捕蝇草，轮牙交织咬合，开始融化捕捉到的一切。

  
=========================

  
他独自回了学校。

七点钟，礼堂旁的钟楼敲过了天黑前的最后一次钟声，堂本光一从校门口走了进去。正门和侧门都种满樱花，正打起一片一片单薄的嫩粉。

礼堂很热闹，他把前排关系席的票交给检票的学生，刚走进去就听见后面交头接耳了起来，似乎认出了自己。

不管先前说了什么，当年在戏剧部他确实是花了很多心思的。学业繁重，还要抽时间排练，设计那样的剧情并非没有道理。请文学部帮忙修改台词，请美术部做舞台设计，各方面都尽可能做到了最好。

但碰上这个时候，他就并不怎么想听到恭维的话了。

“哎呀，堂本——”

好一会儿，约自己来的副部长坐了进来，堂本光一有些惊喜，跟人拥抱了一下：“好久不见。”

“真是好久不见，你终于舍得回来了。”

他并不坦诚地笑了笑：“刚好今天有空。”

灯光渐渐暗了下来，他们简单地聊了聊近况，工作都是与娱乐艺术毫无关联的事。对方显然也知道自己公司被起诉的事，略同情地说道：“哪家没点见不得光的事呢。”又过了一会儿，彻底黑了下来，熟悉的报幕声响起来，一束灯光打在中间，主演以闪亮的方式出现了。

“他今年毕业，”副部长小声做着解说，“人气也很高呢。”

“…看出来了。”

似乎无论怎样人气都会高——只要出演这部剧。

堂本光一近来有些缺乏睡眠，暗淡的环境下经不住犯困。稍微调整了一下坐姿，强迫自己专注地看向舞台。在第一句台词响起来的时候，又想起了堂本刚说的话。

自己在堂本刚眼里究竟是什么样的，堂本刚是否是对自己抱有期望——期望自己能被那些弱势给打动，期望自己保有着留给陌生人的印象，保有着认真的原则。

如果不是这样振奋人心的情节和角色，还有几个人会喜欢自己。

…堂本刚会喜欢自己吗。

堂本光一把自己吓了一跳，从椅背上直起身来，清醒了一大半。

7.

  
许久没听到过这样热烈的掌声，演出结束后他被身边的人拉上了舞台，一番介绍，闪光灯快门声猛闪一气，吵吵嚷嚷了半天终于回到了后台。

有酒，蛋糕，许多别部门牵亲带故的人都来了。堂本光一在后台也莫名其妙被人往中间请，他环顾着这些年轻的面孔，有些哭笑不得，只好真诚地说些夸赞的话。

“……真好啊，你一来，我就想起从前了，”直到从人群里挤出去，副部长拿了两罐啤酒过来，“你毕业那年也是这样，热闹，大家都舍不得你。”

不知是谁从部里的柜子里翻出了收藏用的校报，大家都激动地伸手分着看。“快，快找找堂本前辈的。”

“据说前辈的毕业演出拍得特别好。”

“哇——我只在论坛上看到过零散的图！”

“前辈要来看看吗。”有人冲自己招手，堂本光一婉拒了，转过头就冲人抱怨：“真是夸张。”

“毕竟你的美貌也是传说，”身边的人调侃道，“尤其是毕业演出那套，新闻部的人决定从排练开始登报，靠那些照片简直捞了一大笔。”

“…但我还很讨厌排练时被人拍照，很影响人。”

“那当然了，你当时好认真的！”对方夸张地形容。

趁着大部分人都在看陈年旧报，他们摇摇晃晃去桌子那边拿零食吃。堂本光一把各种饼干都一样拿一个，堆在盘子里。主演还在做着感谢发言，骑士服都没有来得及换。

他人的喧嚣与自己处于两个图层，站在外围再看中央，是无比遥远的视野。吵闹声在不同的境地下有着不同的环境色，他眼前有幻觉调换了位置，从前从中央看外围，看到的都只是空白的脸。

“对了，如果你需要帮忙的话…尽管找我，”副部长边吃着点心边说，“我们公司以前也应对过类似的事，当时那个律师很有经验。”

“嗯，谢谢，”他顿了顿，低声说，“…但对方赢面很大，大概不会和解的。”

“起诉你们的是谁？律师之间应该都挺熟，我可以回去问问。”

“是——”放在嘴边的饼干没有塞进去，倒是堂本刚三个字吐出来又吞进去，如此反复：“是……说起来很巧，”堂本光一犹豫了一下，“或许你会认识，他是我们学校毕业的，就比你小一届。”

“嗯？叫什么。”

“堂本刚。“

对方脸上短暂地迷茫了几秒，旋即皱起眉，把手里的叉子放在了盘子里：“等等等等，这个名字很熟。”

“……你认识？”他愣了一下。

“不认识，但是，”副部长抓耳挠腮地想了许久，指着自己，“我肯定是听过的，真的很熟，我印象里也确实有个跟你同姓的人。”

堂本光一原本没觉得这人会知道，听人似是而非的口吻生出了点等待的迫切。

『万一你其实并没有呢』

不久前堂本刚说的话再次在耳畔响起，带着撒手不管的恶作剧意味，让人迷惑了片刻却只是说：“毕竟已经是过去的事了，谁知道呢。”

这一刹那堂本光一又疑惑，从前偌大的校园，自己与堂本刚是否真的有见过。但转而再想，人常常会被没来由的熟悉给缠住，既无从而知也无从下手，大部分时间都仅仅是蒙太奇拼凑起来的碎片合集罢了。

且反正在对方眼中，自己跟当年的任何一个『前辈』都没有太大分别，无非是更好被人坑蒙拐骗。

  
“…或许只是听到吧，他长得很好看，总会有女生念叨的，”他收回目光，在五颜六色的饼干里挑挑拣拣，“总之就是这么一个人，因为这回的官司我才认识的他。”

“难道由你来跟人谈案子吗？”对方很惊讶。

“我……不，不是。”

“那你为什么要和起诉方的律师接触。”

单纯的质疑在自己这里变成了咄咄逼人的追问，堂本光一满手都是饼干碎屑，仍然没挑一块出来吃。他从后面的桌上拿了张纸巾擦手，把盘子放下了。

他又想起那个开银白车的女人。

而自己究竟是为什么，要被人牵着鼻子跑的。像纸巾擦不干净手指上粘腻的黄油，蹭得人心慌。

“……我明白，不要过多接触比较好。”他低低地说着，得到了身边人的点头附议。

他也不想让莫名其妙的思绪滋长了。这也是，那也是。

后来开机的时候看到堂本刚又发了插科打诨的消息过来，给自己推荐好吃的可丽饼，还附送了比这小树杈的美食摄影。堂本光一虽忍不住多看了两眼，仍判断出来没有回复的必要，于是看完就晾在了一旁。

又过了几天，来自堂本刚的新消息再次出现在屏幕里。『上回的胶卷也准备去洗了』

啊，是那个……心脏加速地跳动着，下意识地点开了键盘，但杂乱无章的画面与言语紧接着对话框弹出来，他盯着那短短的话好一阵子——那也只是陈述句罢了，陈述，通知，报告，是这样的载体。

而且马上就要开庭了，堂本光一虽不愿意这么想，仍说服自己提防着好。

把手机扔到一边，从挂衣架上的西装里摸出先前的烟和打火机。烟已经只剩两只，他决定全部抽完，可打火机终于怎么也打不着了。不像从前一样总会柳暗花明，甚至听清脆的咔嗒声听得有些烦躁，最后终于往垃圾桶里一扔，从柜子里拿了新的出来。

点着烟了，却没有如期而至的放松。

8.

第三次没有回复消息后，堂本刚不再给自己发了。如此一来他又有些失落，总想盯着信息看。

通过这样就能消失的关系，继续发展下去也不会有什么的。他这样安慰自己。

自立案已经一个多月，气温渐渐转暖。公司西侧的电梯坏了一个，正拦起来维修，早晨上班时尤其堵塞。通常人不多的时候，堂本光一进电梯就没人敢接着进，这阵子总看见电梯外迟疑的眼神。

有些和善的高层就会说，进来吧。但堂本光一没这个心情，他只是稍微往角落站去，别人看照常的阴沉模样，也就望而却步了。

离公司的两条街外好像开了一家卖甜点的店，有蛋挞三明治一类的，在办公室的女性里很流行。经常都看见麻雀似的分食，很受欢迎的是甜甜圈，美式，洒了许多糖粉的那种。

“部长，要吃吗？”有一次熟络的部下把袋子递过来，“不小心买多了。”

“…在办公室吃零食到底是谁带起来的风气。”

“一直都有啦。”

他定眼看了看：“……什么味道。”

“唔……”对方皱着眉捏着手里咬了一半的甜甜圈看来看去，“……糖味？”

堂本光一伸手拿了一个，也拿在手里反复打量。上面撒着花生碎和巧克力，他笑了一下，却不是因为不着调的回答。

他觉得挺平静的。

但形容词都是相较而言的。

  
离开庭还有不到一周的时候，双方就一些事情需要商讨。堂本光一刚拿到一叠乱七八糟的资料，教训完打印室的人往回走，在半路上知道了堂本刚在公司的事。

“堂本先生，能帮忙看一下这个吗？”有下属跑过来请自己过目一遍工作文件，“如果没问题的话我就把任务给下去了。”

“……啊，给我吧。”

回到办公室，打开电脑浏览了一遍相关资料，决定把这件事做完就下班回家。他理了理顺序，重新把资料钉起来，看了一会儿后，有同事找了过来。

“…堂本。”敲了敲本来就半掩着的玻璃门，好整以暇地看着自己。

堂本光一懒得抬头，在文件上圈了圈：“怎么了。”

“…堂本，你认识对方那个律师对吧。”

红色的墨水抖了一抖，在纸上留下了一个不易察觉的墨点。他不动声色直起腰来，放下笔点了点头。

“你们什么关系？”

“……什么什么关系。”

“……这个，”对方脸上有些许狐疑，从抱着的胳膊里拿出手来，手指里夹着一只牛皮纸信封：“那个律师，让我们把这个转交给你。”

又看了两眼，犹豫了一下才走近递过来，事不关己地说：“先说，检查内容不是我的注意，但是他们让我问一下，为什么那个律师要给你他的照片。”

堂本光一没有留给自己怔住的时间，当机立断地反应了过来。他猛地从对方手里抓过信封，从拆开的封口里看进去，隐隐约约的人影泛着暖色调，果然是那次拍的照片。

指尖突然有点僵硬，顺着封口划过，被已经干了的胶水粘了一下，就像黏腻的黄油。

“我…”他从牙缝里挤出声音，“我不知道，别问我。”

“你不知道？”

“…我、我是说，之前他们让我去探探对方律师有什么把柄…说了几句话而已，剩下的就不知道了。”

用这幅说辞解释了几句，来人怀疑的目光都快把自己盯一个洞出来。他觉得堂本刚像是在报复自己，恼羞成怒后变成了垂头丧气，解释的语气也变得无谓起来。

“…那群人难道还敢怀疑到我头上？”他拿笔尾敲了敲桌子，恼羞之间伪装成怒气，用犀利起来目光把人打发走了。攥着信封好一会儿，垂头丧气变成无奈，再过一会儿，又变成了别的什么东西。

这种做法是什么坏心眼。像抗议似的。 

  
照片侧面出现了残影和光斑，大概拍的一瞬间镜头晃了。这丝毫不影响画面中间的人，自己确实捕捉下来了想要的画面，会好看的，没错，是很好看。

他很想见堂本刚，照片还没有拿出来就发现了这一事实。

捏着照片看了一会儿，堂本光一放下了。他拿出新的打火机，十分顺利地给自己点了一支烟，相片就平平整整地躺在桌子上，躺在前面，像极了刚挖出来的地雷。

抽到一半的时候玻璃门又微微被推开了一点，悄无声息。隔着浅淡的白雾，他看到了门口的人。

一抬腿，撞到了桌子底板。

“……你什么意思！”堂本光一吃痛，把烟掐灭扔进旁边的垃圾桶，站了起来。

但——身和心完全不匹配，说出来的话和心里所想也丝毫不一致。手指慢慢挪到了笔记本电脑上，不着痕迹地合上了电脑，他无法比此刻更清楚，不该与堂本刚讲话的好处与原因。

啊啊，他在心里叹了一口气。

……想下班回家了，脖子与肩膀都酸疼，眼睛干涩。

====================================

”……你不理我，”堂本刚斜靠在门上，紧盯着自己，”你为什么不理我。”

他被人盯得心里发毛，打算要走的脚像被钉住了。低头把照片塞回了信封，在桌上装模作样地翻了几下，拿起来哐哐哐的在桌上敲：“……不好意思，我得出去给人文件。”

“为什么不回我消息。”

“……因为那些并不是能让人回复的话吧？”

“仅此而已吗。”

“嗯。”

但他还是没有放下手里的信封，反而不自觉地攥得更紧了一点。堂本刚紧闭着嘴唇，靠在玻璃门上的发丝有些凌乱。

片刻之后，又说：“我以为你上回没有生气。”

“……我确实没有。”

为什么要以这副口吻来质问自己，堂本光一觉得莫名。可自己也早就不在逻辑的轨迹里了，仅仅对思绪可能延展到的地方发怵就打退堂鼓，说出来谁都不会理解的。

外面有人叫了一声自己，他抓着这根稻草颓然地抬了抬手：“你瞧，我真的有事。”

“……你就没有什么想说的吗。”

“…嗯？”

对方竟然是一副受了委屈的样子，虽紧紧闭着嘴，两颊的圆弧有些赌气的模样，看起来比先前要疲乏，大概是庭审将至：“……那个泄密的人，”半晌之后，揣着手走了进来，走到自己跟前低低地说，“你想知道是谁吗，我可以告诉你。”

堂本光一没有回答，只是有些不明所以。

“……前提是前辈不能不理我。”男人淡淡地说着，言语间有一丝微弱的不满。

“就为了这个？”对方似乎绞尽脑汁要从自己这撬出点什么来。他把资料放在胸前，盯着那曜石似的眼睛盯了许久，还是忍不住放软了语气：“……那你说吧。”

”…你部门有个北海道出身的人，”堂本刚扬了扬下巴，把头发拨到脑后，“…开除吧，否则你要被怀疑了。”

“……是谁先让我被怀疑的。”

黑曜石仍然无辜地看着自己，并无自觉：“谁让你不理我。”

透过信封，不知该如何是好的心境扑爬滚打，现代人并不会老老实实地回复无效邮件，用理论来讲，不寻求答复的话若得不到答复，并不是自己的错。

“……我那不叫不理你，只是…”但堂本光一虚气平心地扬了扬眉毛，在心里排查了一堆借口，无声地叹了一口气，嗯嗯啊啊地含糊过去了，“……算了，没什么。”

他那点恶劣的嫉妒心再次窜上来，把北海道出身的那个人脑电波扫描了一遍，记得是个年轻又不乏好看的青年。

开除，明天就开除。

“所以你怎么收买他的？”他别扭地问。

“……不是我，是我的调查员。”

堂本光一干巴巴地盯着对方：“调查员？”

“你以为我一个人查得了所有证据吗，”男人用显微镜似的锐利眼神上下扫视，已经习惯成自然似的又扯了扯自己的领带，然后才悠悠地开口道，“那家伙实在不靠谱，一遇到漂亮女人就被迷得神魂颠倒，赶紧开除为妙。”

…似懂非懂地被扯了一扯，鼻尖飘来了许久没闻到的幽香，刚要说什么，脑内突然插入了一个画面。

花粉气，呛得人要咳嗽流鼻涕的甜腻瘙痒。在阳光下十分刺眼的银色车漆——银色的车最没有品位。

”……漂亮女人？”他像复读机一样又复读了一遍剧中的词。

“…怎么。”

画面似雪花屏一样闪着，他呆了一会儿又连忙问：“长卷发？开银色的的车？”

“……搞什么，她擅作主张接近你了？”

堂本刚愣了一愣，顿时抬高了嗓音，看起来十分不悦地站直了一些，“……原来你见过她啊。”

“……啊。”堂本光一叫了一声。

“连什么颜色的车都记得这么清楚，或许刚好是你喜欢的类型？”

处理运速不太够回答问题，但多多少少，堂本光一揪着自己明白过来了。

有些措手不及，他没料到自己会是这样的反应，没料到随之而来的是释然与欣喜——那是堂本刚的调查员，心里恍然有一层纱帐被掀开来。刚才撞到的膝盖，还有劳累的肩膀仍一闪一闪地亮着疼痛，像安装在身体里的信号灯。才刚开始筑起的泥巴墙潮汐一拍就没了，明明只刚从红灯跳转到黄灯，已经丝毫不想再『酌情判断』。

“……原来前辈就喜欢这个类型啊，早说不就好了，害我白费这么多功夫——”

浅褐色的长发与瞳孔，一切都像定格动画似的慢放着。“……你喜欢她吗？你要是告诉我一声，”男人点着头略尖酸地说，“我就让她来找你，我很体贴吧。”

但是很可爱。

觉得一个男人漂亮或许是客观判断，可爱就没有退路了。面前的人稍稍撅起的嘴和瞪大的眼睛，让他视线几乎移不开来。那些零碎的、平时还会花时间考虑的东西，全都被堂本光一扔进了废纸篓。

大脑紧接着就自主清空了废纸篓。

“…不，”他怔怔地打断了人，仍然盯着对方的眼睛，“她完全不是我喜欢的类型，从头到脚，都没有一个地方是。”

堂本刚被打断，张着嘴却敛声了，神情像一点一点消散的夕阳，又变回了乖巧幽暗的深蓝。而堂本光一有种认输的坦然，低头看了一眼手里抓着的信封，叹了一口气，听见有人又喊了一遍自己的名字。

“…你比她，好看，”他再次扬了扬手里的照片，无奈地对堂本刚笑了笑，“你瞧，我真的要给人拿文件。”

他看着堂本刚，心里如果要收买我的话就趁现在吧。如果是现在的话…说不定真的会一时冲动，说不定真的就被你得逞了。

但堂本刚只是耳朵尖红得不成样子，抿着嘴唇让了让，摸着鬓角轻声说：“…我只是不想再一次被前辈晾在一边了。”

====================

第一反应他以为对方在说这回的事，但那语气仿佛隔了许多层玻璃，猜不透究竟距离多远。

再一次，是距离多远的再一次。

“…你说的，”堂本光一迟疑地问，“到底是什么时候的事？”

堂本刚没有立刻作答，只是把手放在自己手里的信封上，慢慢地捏着封口处，摁下去，让还残留的胶水封住口。沉默了好一会儿，才笑了笑：“有机会再说吧。”

“可是——”

“下周就是庭审了，要是我赢了你指不定就真的生我气呢。”

“我——”

“等结束再说吧。”

理了理头发，男人踌躇片刻便转身走了。堂本光一两次被截断话头，又低头看了一眼被封住口的信封，想着里面的照片，那烟视媚行的浅笑，抹不去的天真与狡黠。

…从前真的有见过吗。

9.

庭审在一周后的下午，堂本光一打了车过去，碰上小范围的堵车，到法院的时候已经开始一会儿了。他尽量小声地开门进去，就悄悄地坐在最后一排，恰好是堂本刚在做陈述。

只看到背影，男人穿的是初见时的那身深玫瑰色西装，头发没有扎起来，就垂在肩上，竟让人这才有意识，一个多月间头发能长这么多。

“……或许你们会认为事故仅仅是无从预测的不幸，但并不是这样，所有不幸都是有根源的。”

堂本光一的视线跟着扫过陪审团，双方都陈述完毕后，显然起诉方是被同情的一边。堂本刚抱着厚厚的文件夹回到座位，每当在法庭时便是这样面无表情。

按流程进行下去，男人不知道从哪儿弄来了零星的数据，还请了名号响亮的专家，一板一眼分析着不达标的地方，时不时地做出叹息状，为客户的不幸表示同情，导致己方律师压着火气频频喊反对，法官虽说反对成立，却没对堂本刚有什么火气。

而堂本刚回回都只是报以一笑，说一声抱歉。这种时候便能看见侧脸，耳朵若隐若现地藏在稍稍变深了一点的发色里，背脊笔挺，英俊又漂亮。

“……我就说吧，”前一排的同事也有些看不下去了，转过头来压着声音跟自己搭话，“法官喜欢他。”

“……嗯。”

“看等会儿他还怎么笑得出来。”

他又随便地嗯了一声，然后才反应过来：“…嗯？”

“我们收买了一个证人，”对方扬了扬手机，冷冷地说，“搞定了，人等会儿要出庭了。”

被告席的律师也低头看了一眼手机，不露声色，继续询问着对方找来的专家。堂本光一第一反应稍稍不那么紧张了，但第二反应，便再次看向了堂本刚。

……若堂本刚觉得自己会因为输掉官司而生气，那反过来，如果赢了，堂本刚会生气吗。

他不自觉地握紧了交叉着的双手，有些走神了起来。

互泼脏水咬文嚼字的环节十分冗长，只要对方手里还握着同情牌，怎么解释都像是冷冰冰的狡辩。他有些懂了堂本刚为何觉得胜券在握，陪审团对数据总是没有耐心，唯一被磁铁定住的指针方向，就是最易理解的情感了。

“法官，我方申请列入新的证人。”公司的律师再一次地查看手机后说道。

“反对，”堂本刚飞快地停下了翻资料的手指，“我们没有被告知。”

“我们事先也不知道他是否会出席，所以没有列在名单里，但这位证人十分有说服力。”

法官思索片刻，在堂本刚难看的脸色前同意了。庭内短暂地嘈杂了一些，许多人都交头接耳地往门口看去。在这之间堂本光一与男人目光相接了，少见的，是自己以悠然的姿态面对上措手不及。堂本刚紧紧地盯着自己，面无表情的做派维持得十分完美。

隔着空，他很想与堂本刚说些什么。就这样漫无目的地对视，像不经意的，仅仅是路过的交汇，红灯两侧面对面的无所事事。

沉重的门被推开了，男人的视线移到高空，然后猛地一愣。

“——法官，申请休庭！”堂本刚当机立断地说道。

================================

  
是曾经出现在起诉方席位的员工之一，和去世的员工共事过。堂本光一也不知道真相究竟如何，但那人十分肯定地说，从前大家都能省事就省事，有许多不符合安全流程的操作，会引起事故。

“我方甚至可以以此起诉原告，”最后公司的律师淡漠地补充道，“工程与名誉的损失，已经达到起诉的金额了。”

一休庭堂本刚就拿起文件夹往外走，从自己身边走过去，仍然一脸铁青。堂本光一听了一会儿行政部的人和律师的谈话，似乎正就着是否要保险起见拟定一份最后的和解条件，飞快地走出去追上了堂本刚。

“你竟然也来了。”堂本刚没停下来，就给自己一个后脑勺，淡淡地说着。

他想拉住对方的胳膊，但对方步伐很快。好不容易绕到能看见脸的地方，堂本刚的表情看起来还算平淡，只是难得的有点阴沉，好奇地笑了一声：“……我还挺想知道的，你们给了什么条件。”

“……等等，我可不算在内。”

“……你还真是看得下去。”

“首先，这事不归我管——”

大概的确心情不佳，堂本刚面无表情地别了开头。堂本光一也不知道自己在这解释个什么劲，跟着人一块儿往楼下走去，故作潇洒地争辩着，”…况且，说什么看不看得下去，大家都坐在那呢……”

面对面有两个人走了上来，一时间变得鸦雀无声。身边的人放缓了脚步，直到楼梯间里又只剩下两个人才停下来，轻轻舒了一口气，用手顺了一把头发。

“……我又没说你什么，”堂本刚扶着额头，似乎冷静了一下，“……你跑来干嘛。”

看起来已经敛起了敌意，堂本光一趁机抓住了男人的胳膊。他从捏着袖口慢慢整只手掌都拽上去，试探性的、握住了有些发凉的手腕。

堂本刚当然是笑起来好看，而且要露牙的那种，这会儿却既无奈又疲惫，难看的脸色像弹簧一样被压在眼底。他左右打量着垂着头的人，思考要怎样才能让人心情好一些。

或许不见到自己对方才会心情好，他又想。

“……嗯？跑来干嘛。”堂本刚从牙缝里发出来声音，轻轻地问。

方才气恼的话是不是稍微有一些过分认真，竟像个新人律师似的惹人怜惜。堂本光一发现对方并未抗拒自己的手，于是又靠近了一些，半哄半诓地轻声说：“…不过就是场官司嘛，和解好不好，你愿意的话，我就去说服他们和解。”

“…看来你是觉得赢定了。

“你觉得呢。”

“……不管怎么样，”堂本刚用力地深呼吸了一次，扇着睫毛看着自己，“要反过来起诉他们这种行为都太过分了一点，我的确气这个。”一副有气无处撒的样子，手半推半就得挣了一下，也没挣开就放弃了。

“…和解的话，今晚这事就过去了，”他也并不想反驳什么，只是低声说，“你们也不会有损失。”

“……不，你们如果一定能赢就不会想和解了。”

“但——”

“这两天还有时间。”

堂本光一无奈地看着他。

“…还有时间找你们收买证人的证据，”虽然是针锋相对，但声音小了许多，也平静了许多，说完才一鼓作气似的撒开了手，转身往下走，“而且后天你不要来了，让我分心。”

又怪到自己头上了，怎么就让人分心。

堂本光一收回手，指尖温软的触感把余温传递到了脸上。依稀之间他辨认出生气与否的界限，稍微放心了下来，于是站在原地没有追上去。而堂本刚气鼓鼓地往下走了几步，见自己没有行动，回头看了一眼。

“……别太晚睡。”他说。

=================================

第二日没有庭审，堂本光一便普通地在办公室里工作，且频频地去吸烟区抽烟。朝南的窗沿上总被嗑着灰，是因为大家都喜欢靠在窗边，他也不例外。快到晚上的时候收到了来自同事的短信，说已经对方接受和解了。

堂本光一愣了一会儿：“…和解了？”

“嗯，我们找律师所的高层谈了，他们态度很好，”那头悠哉地说，“我们也是时候重新找长期的律师顾问了，互相理解的话很容易就达成共识。”

“…对方的律师也同意了？”

“高层都同意了，他还怎么能不同意。”

果然经过昨天的庭审，事情会变得这样容易。堂本光一沉默片刻，把多余的问题从脑海里打消了。

“……那你们昨天说要起诉原告，”他夹着手机一边写东西一边问，“是威胁意味，还是真的要起诉？”

“还没确定，但反正对方律师所也不会替他们打官司了，”电话那头跟别人说了句话，又补充道，“名誉及事故损失，他们是有责任的。”

堂本光一嗯了一声，对方又补充了几句，他转着笔抬起头，半空中掠过几只麻雀，扑腾着飞得很慢。

某种程度上来讲，并不出乎意料也不太惊讶，他非常无望地意识到，自己确实只能当一个中规中矩的恶人了。

而唯一还在心里闪烁的只有堂本刚的不满，就算是太过于自私或别有用心，为了堂本刚去重拾一些无关要紧的同情，也无所谓。

夜色初降，听说和解的协议尘埃落定。公司最终在这个案子里以似赢非输的姿态结束了纷乱，只给了一点小钱。

堂本光一先是发了一条短信给堂本刚，小心翼翼问怎么样了，没有回复。等了许久开始他按奈不住，石沉大海的短信仿佛慢慢也把自己往海底拖，不安了许久，他开始给堂本刚打电话。

第一通，没有人接。

堂本光一准备下班了，走去停车场时又打了第二通。

还是没人接。

直到坐进了法拉利，折腾了好半天导航也没下定决心要不要直接回家，手机铃声响了。

是堂本刚，他飞快地拿起手机接了起来。

“干嘛要给我打电话，”对方的声音在电话里被消了磁似的，听不太出来心情与处境，只是有些懒洋洋的。

干嘛要给人打电话，还真是把堂本光一给考住了。他直到现在也摸不清堂本刚最初为何要接近自己，如今又为何，跟自己变成这样不清不楚的、或许只是自己自作多情觉得稍有暧昧的关系。

那丝若即若离的暧昧若是堂本刚计算出来的，那他是真的认栽了。

“……听说和解了。”

”……嗯，和解了，你们赢了。”

“这样的话，”他听着那边的呼吸声，低低地说，“我们之间呢。”

堂本刚许久都没声音，随之他又听见了喝水的声音。“我们怎么了，“对方一字一句，慢悠悠的说，“我们之间？”

旋即又在那头笑了一声：“……我怎么知道。”

比往常更软的声音像掉落在地上的木棉，等人来拾似的，被风带着翻滚。堂本光一听对方有些插科打诨的样子，手机里也不间断地嘈杂，心想这人或许是在酒吧喝酒。

“……现在呢，你回家了吗。”

“没，我等我姐姐晚上捎我一程，”那头轻咳了一声，“不小心喝得有点醉，开不了车了。”

他盯着尚未定位的导航，明明是很熟悉的地方，仍然去哪里都需要指示。伸手按了几个键，又撤销了，沉默良久终于轻声问道：“你在哪儿，我去接你好不好。”

10.

车子开上了国道，导航传递着如何到达指定地点的清晰指示，却无法告诉自己怎样才能到达真正想到达的地方。

堂本刚拿着一杯绿色的东西喝着，缩在吧台的最里面，还算清醒。

堂本光一从霓虹灯里穿过去，弯了弯腰，伸手在男人面前晃了两下：“……生气就来喝酒，多大的人了。”

“…是惯例，打完一场官司都要喝酒，”对方含糊地反驳道，“我还算很注意的，这酒平常也就女人才点，没什么度数。”

“所以你究竟喝了多少杯。”

堂本刚掰起指头开始1234地数，数到第二个拳头的时候堂本光一无奈地把他的手摁了下来：“行了行了，我送你回去吧。”

“你下回可以试试，是薄荷利口酒，白可可利口酒，还有……淡奶油，所以尝起来像薄荷巧克力。”

每个人醉酒的体现都不一样，他并不知道堂本刚这样究竟是醉到了什么程度，但管中窥豹，像是越醉酒越乖巧的类型。非常顺利地带着人坐进了车，堂本刚清晰地报出了地址，然后把自己锁在副驾驶的角落里，眼睛一眨一眨地看着他。

“……谢谢你，”也不知道是故意的还是怎么，“……你人真好呢。”

堂本光一怀疑这人是不是失忆了，稀里糊涂用测发烧的方式去摸了摸堂本刚的额头。倒是不烫——这当然了，只是喝醉了而已，但脸通红，眼睛里朦朦胧胧的，像细雨前的天。

“……放心啦，我逗你玩的，”散发着薄荷巧克力味的男人把低下头笑了笑，把他的手打开，“你是反派，是大反派。”

车开起来之后，堂本刚似乎有些晕车，就闭着眼睛慢慢寻找着舒服坐姿。堂本光一愣是把法拉利开出了八十码率发动机的速度，四平八稳地把人载回了家。到楼下也可耻地不放心，于是绕了一圈找停车位，把人送了上去。

“…你适合去照顾小朋友，”对方刚黏黏糊糊地笑着，“我要洗澡了，你是不是…要担心我在浴室滑倒。”

“你可别真滑倒就好。”

对方在墙上摸了十来秒，才终于摸到客厅的的灯，反手就拉着他进了屋：“那就……再担心一下吧。”

“唔…嗯？”

“你可以等我飞快地洗完澡，为了感谢你送我回家，我来给你泡杯茶……”皮鞋是直接踹掉的，堂本光一也踩着后跟脱掉鞋，地上铺着毛绒地毯，房间的装横介于规矩与设计感之间，干净的色调里掺着相框裱起来的彩色摄影，沙发上有几件花花绿绿的衣服，毫不违和。

“就先…随意。”堂本刚冒着酒气儿，嘟囔着把钥匙扔在门口的架子上，拍了拍沙发垫子，在浴室和卧室里进进出出。

屋里的气息抵消了百分之八十的冷，有种好闻的熏香味。如今夜间也不算太冷，樱花或许有一半都开了。男人脱掉外套，穿着剪裁精致的白色衬衫走进浴室，又留下了羽毛般的搔弄，直在心口间为非作歹。

水声哗啦地响了一会儿，堂本光一琢磨着堂本刚要给自己泡茶到底是什么意思，就听见这人在里面叫自己帮忙。

“……真是奇怪。”

他小心翼翼地推门走进去，男人半蹲在浴缸里弄着水龙头，疑惑地自言自语着：“今天花洒出不来水……”

用看资料的认真程度来对付一个水龙头，拧着拧着就望向自己。那层朦朦胧胧的酒气让眼神看起来十分无辜，像在跟自己控诉，一个大男人被水龙头给欺负了。

“…平时有这种情况吗。”即使穿戴整齐，还是有意识地移开了目光。

“……偶尔要很用力才行。”

“……好吧。”

于是堂本光一小心的靠近了浴缸边缘，把身子探过去，努力不让自己碰到水：“…我看看，是不是卡住了……”

摸到了水栓，是有些紧。

“我试试……”他一边说着用力地拧了两下，没想到花洒的水突然就从天而落，两人都惊叫起来。

“…你该先告诉我一声！”堂本刚猛地站起来，扶着墙往后躲，却已经被水淋得湿了一半，呆呆地站在浴缸里，这下好像终于清醒了。

“抱歉抱歉，”堂本光一同样猝不及防地被波及到，衬衫也湿了一半，赶紧站起来。花洒还在猛烈地喷水，堂本刚像湿了毛的动物似的甩了甩头，把湿了一半的头发往脑后拢，眼睛、皮肤与嘴唇上都闪着水珠，睫毛里似乎还夹了一颗。

略有些狼狈的面面相觑，然后仓促地各自理了理，静了好几秒之后，站在浴缸里的人干巴巴地笑了一声。

“……还真是反派会做的事呢。”  
堂本刚拢着湿漉漉的卷发，有几根发丝还粘在脸上：”…我已经很惨了，您不会是故意的吧。”

堂本光一也擦了擦脸上的水：“…拜托，是我帮你弄开的。”喷涌出来的热气很快就氤氲开了白色的雾，缭绕在暖白色的瓷砖里。他把湿透一半的衣服袖子卷起来，厚着脸皮为自己辩驳：“……什么反派，至少今天是好人。”

“坏人都让你当过瘾了，这回儿才开始想演好人。”

湿一半总是最难受，卷起来后仍贴着手臂。他吸了吸鼻子，小声说：“……还不是为了你。”

堂本刚眨了眨眼睛，并没有领会。

“……今下午，同事还跟我讲要起诉你的前客户，”堂本光一于是往前凑了一点，把男人脸上沾着的发丝拨开，说不清摸到的是凉还是热，“…你应该知道吧。”

“……嗯。”

“我让他们别再追究，所以这件事算是彻底结束了。”

“……可是为什么。”堂本刚低声问道。

他希望看到堂本刚开心起来，毕竟从头到尾都是私心为了这个。热气上升得更加嚣张，几乎要再往前一点才能看清对方的脸。堂本刚面容有些模糊，但或许只是神情模糊，睫毛微微抖动着，那颗水珠终于落了下去。

总不可能是真的被唤起什么同情心来，这人真该有些自知之明。堂本光一回想起坠入爱河的全过程，对自己的表现只能打0分。

要表白吗，会坏气氛吗，被讨厌的人表白……会讨厌吗。

半干不湿的词不达意，紧紧粘在舌头上。“……你不是一直想收买我吗，“他难以启齿，只好逞强地说，“我被你收买了。”

同情心，理想主义，这些词在这个人的身上都不无趣，这可爱的，还会认真难过的人。

手指顺着那些发丝摸到耳朵尖，然后把发丝塞进了湿湿的耳后。对方先前才刚消去的红晕又回到了脸上，似是被热气蒸出来的，湿了水的衬衫几近透明，勾勒出了匀称的体格。

男人站在浴缸里比自己要高出半个脑袋，微微垂下眼，双手都腾了出来，轻轻地摸上了自己的脸颊。

堂本光一怔了一下。

心跳被水声掩盖着，堂本刚俯身缓慢又轻柔吻住了自己。嘴里有薄荷巧克力与酒的味道，手上带着温热的水，毫无预兆却给了所有动作回应的时间，把一切都弄的更湿了。

=========================

“……对，用肥皂，慢一点，我很怕痛的。”

“唔……”

浴缸里已经放满了水，肥皂泡让水面变得有些浑浊。堂本光一被人边教边实践，摸索着在水下找到了湿润的穴口，把抹满了肥皂的手指慢慢地伸进去。

堂本刚攀在自己的肩上，喝了酒之后的声音又黏又软：“……嗯…对，就这样，慢一点。”

”嗯…这样很舒服…”

“……差不多了，可以再进来一根。”

羽毛被打湿后便飞不起来了，堂本光一脑子里充满了热蒸汽，转不动却心满意足地紧紧抱着对方，有些地方像小时候买来在水下会变软的树脂冻胶玩具，有些地方又像浅海滩里的海藻。

“前辈真是好温柔呢…”堂本刚转了转头，侧着靠在自己身上，“很受女人欢迎吧。”

“…怎么说这种话。”

对方湿漉漉地摇头，靠得更紧了一点。哗啦的水声在身体之间流淌着，挨过来的地方已经变得冰凉了。

“……你昨天来找我的时候，我就该接受和解的，”伏在肩头的人低声说，“…还被律师所骂了一顿。”

“还在想这事呢。”堂本光一安抚地说着，一边很小心地往里面进出手指。

“…我确实，这回有点认真了，”有手指在肩上慢慢画着圈，痒嗖嗖的，“我得检讨。”

“…用不着检讨，”他一心一意地哄人，慢慢地吻着对方带着香味的湿发，又吻了吻脸，“你认真地嫉恶如仇，也可爱。”

“男人上床都满嘴甜言蜜语，我可不信你。”

“不信？”手指压着潮湿的穴道转了一圈，惹的人低喘了一声。堂本刚挣扎着找回重心，旋即从自己身上爬了起来，布料已经完全紧贴着肌肤，开始慢慢地解扣子：“去床上吧。”

“可以了？”

“嗯，但别太快。”

浴缸里的水洒了满地，弄得地板又凉又滑，堂本刚把衬衫脱了，就留在浴缸里。堂本光一也脱衬衫，解扣子的时候对方伸手来解皮带，发梢的水滴滴答答地掉在手上裤腰上，姿态过于自然反而让人不好意思。

“能被Star睡，我真不简单唉…”堂本刚叹了一声，又抱上来接吻，那股酒精味已经被肥皂的香味遮得差不多了，这会儿就全是温和又浓郁的甜气。“你又来了，”他扶着墙，跟人纠缠拥吻摸索着从满地水里走去卧室，“…我不喜欢你用这个词跟我套近乎。”

“唔…不是挺好嘛。”

“你这对舞台剧不感兴趣的家伙，”他咬堂本刚的耳朵，把人往床上搁，“我不喜欢听你糊弄我。”

“就许你糊弄我，不许我糊弄你。”

两人滚上床，被单也湿了，堂本光一把人箍着，质问道：“我怎么糊弄你了。”

这里的空气还是干燥又冷的，附着在身体上的热气像一层蛹。外面透进来的光线已经够用了，把身下人的轮廓照得柔和又漂亮。他突然想起在电梯里见面的时候，也是冰冷又惨淡的光线，但那时自己似乎就被迷住了。

半晌后，堂本光一被人一把掀翻，然后被压在了下面。堂本刚头发上的水珠又掉了下来，窸窸窣窣地撑着胳膊调整姿势，每动一下，就有冰冷的雨滴砸下来。

处在上方的人没有进行下一步，好像微微愣了愣神，只慢慢压着自己的性器往下滑，时间像静止了一样，湿润的目光柔缓地打量着自己。

“……现在你离我这么近，好不可思议。”

堂本刚整个人跪坐在他的身上，用臀缝蹭他，夹弄他，反过来箍着他的手：“…这么近，好像我怎么拍都可以，你也不会生气。”

喉咙打了个结似的，堂本光一发着呆盯了一会儿漂亮到不真实的人，缓慢地问：“…我从前真的见过你吗？”

“……我的确对你的舞台剧不感兴趣，”堂本刚轻声说，“但我并不是…只看过一场，我看过很多，比你想的多得多，是真的很多。”

滴滴答答，水滴落个不停。

他沉默地躺了一会儿：“可你大三的时候，我就已经毕业了。”

“你以为校报照片是新闻部的人拍的吗。”

那声音就和平常一样淡薄又轻软，和平常一样，平和与难以捉摸共处一室。

“…你真傻，是摄影部的人在拍呀。”

堂本刚用十分普通地语气缓慢说道：“前辈大四那年，从彩排到本番…都是我在拍，校报头版就有我的名字。”

钳着自己的手握得更紧了，堂本光一霎时间什么也说不出来，因为他意识到了，自己或许在某一个时刻，在很多个时刻，都本可以注意到堂本刚的。

如果能有一次去看那年的校报，如果能有一次去关心新闻部，能有一次稍微留心一点，都会比现在更早得认识堂本刚。

“前辈一点也不高兴我在旁边拍你，所以才不记得我吧，”身上的人又俯身下来，吻了一下自己的嘴唇，“……把我晾在一边，还发了回火呢。”

声音很轻，一点也没有责怪的意味，像在单纯地讲述着。

“……但你真的好认真，前辈，”慢慢地，前辈二字带上了点气音，磨蹭着分身的后穴越来越发烫，“我知道你是个很认真的人，我看了每一次的排练，我知道你受伤的事…我还记得你满身汗的样子。”

盯了一会儿，绰绰地笑道：“……傻了吧，前辈，所以话不要说得太满。”

“你在镜头里好闪亮，你在发光。”

“……我对舞台剧没有兴趣，但或许我以前真的崇拜过你，”堂本刚松开了一只手，伸到股间扶住他的性器。没被人用这种姿势做过，堂本光一有些条件反射地想翻身，却被男人大力一压：“…我当年总在下面看着你，现在就让我在上面看看你吧。”

被一道滚烫的电流劈中，堂本光一几乎是被人扼住喉咙叫出声来。他进入了堂本刚，被扶着带领着，一点一点塞进了柔软的甬道里。一瞬间仿佛脱离缆线的电梯，就直直地从高空坠下去，带出剧烈又危险的火花，最后在落地处炸开，燃烧起来。

“哈啊……”他抓住堂本刚的胳膊，同时也听到了对方的呻吟。

“……前辈…“男人断断续续地说着，在自己身上越来越深入地往下坐，“…我没想到…隔了这么久会遇到你，我没想到…能跟你这么近……”

自己已经没有在发光，也不闪亮了。堂本光一比任何人都清楚当年那个出演骑士的青年只存在于大学时代，根本无需去回想堂本刚说的那些话。

茎身在狭窄的后穴里开拓着，湿润又滑腻的水声比先前还要放肆，稍稍一动就被绞得死死的，快感与窒息感一起涌上来，让人忍不住低喘。

骑在身上的人小腹收紧，性器挺翘又微微颤抖。胸前的乳粒已经高涨地立了起来，下颌的线条漂亮至极，连着微张的嘴唇，眼角在渗出新的水分。

他隔着朦胧与人交织了一会儿，起身揽住堂本刚，捏着满是暖汗的腰，感受着起伏与升沉，去吻滚动的喉结：“那…你喜欢我吗？”

对方却没回答，因自己的起身而找到了依靠的支撑，靠过来，放开嗓子叫出了声：”……不行了…前辈，太……”

太深了。

以这样的姿势，他觉得自己没入到了很深的地方，堂本刚的身体像一块柔软的海绵，吸足了水分，往里一捅就渗出来。

他紧握着那双手，配合着向上顶撞，到后面对方似乎全然没有了力气，便轻而易举地就把人放倒在床尾。他让堂本刚侧卧着，抬起对方的大腿从后面再度插进去，这样的姿势能随时地吻到泪痕四纵的脸，堂本刚伸出手来搂自己，摸过来一手的汗水。

床单湿了又干，干了又湿，堂本光一听着男人抽噎，含糊地赞美对方好棒，手指顺着大腿根侧来回抚摸，高潮时许久没有真切地大脑空白，回过神来才发现自己也涌上了半分生理性的泪。

电梯彻底的坠毁了。

11.

他忘了是如何入睡的，只记得还躺在床上的时候堂本刚就去洗澡了。随后轮到他，回卧室的时候男人拿了两床新被子出来，体贴地留了一半的床，已经睡着了。

疲惫和愉悦交织在一起，他甚至没能欣赏堂本刚的睡颜就靠在旁边合上了眼。

原来在陌生的床也能睡得安稳。

还很早的时候被身边的动静吵醒，堂本刚在穿鞋，卧室又变回了干燥清冷的模样，陌生的醒来气氛令他轻咳了一声，没有加湿器的作用让嗓子有些涩。

“你今天上班吗？”站起来的人轻轻地拉开衣柜。

“……几点了。”

“七点半。”

他太困乏，心想反正公司没人管自己，又蒙头闭眼。堂本刚拿衣服穿衣服的声音持续了一会儿，体温凑近了自己：“我去上班，衣服已经洗了，你醒来直接去烘干机拿，走的时候不用担心锁门。”

意识还醒着，只是没能做出反应。

好一会儿，堂本刚说：“我走了哦，前辈。”

——是堂本刚的房间。

三个小时后，堂本光一终于慢半拍地反应了过来。

他从乱糟糟的被子里探出头来，已经快中午了。床单有些皱巴巴的，狼藉的白渍从床头到床尾都有。

昨晚的事一股脑地涌上来。

……堂本刚。他深吸一口气，从床上爬了起来。

========================

阳光十分明媚，客厅的窗帘被拉开，这里的视野比六本木的高楼好太多，望出去是一片嫩绿与粉，是花期最早的寒绯樱。

堂本光一从烘干机里拿出衣服，开车回家刷牙洗澡，期间思绪丝毫没有停下来。

他不常对人牵肠挂肚到这个份上，或者说从未有过。就这么一会儿已经开始患得患失，思绪在当年与现在之间混乱地折返。

是『那个人』，在心里只留下一张名牌的人，除了标签以外他该死的什么也不记得。

仅仅是稍微残有一丁点的印象，新闻部说毕业演出需要纪念就擅作主张的送人来了，一旦有摄影机在部员都束手束脚，排练无法好好进行。且似乎确实，还因此对闪光灯发了一回火。

……他看不到闪光灯背后的人。

他看不到，灯光从来都只打在自己身上，所以看不到。他或许，只是把自己最闪亮的一面展现在那里，虚假的却又确凿的，连自己也弄不明白还能找回几层的真实。

自己彻底地贪恋上了亲吻与拥抱，且难以置信对方真的愿意被自己进入，难以置信听到的话。

如果堂本刚也喜欢自己的话——那算是喜欢自己的意思吗。这阵子自己留下的0分印象或许能把所有的期望给摧毁，对方说以前崇拜自己，或许已经不再了。或许和自己做一回爱又能去LINE群里炫耀，或许只是跟曾经的自己告别——但堂本刚会喜欢自己吗，堂本光一这一回终于抱着期望想到，堂本刚，会，喜欢自己吗。

吃了个午饭赶去公司，把堆着的文件做了，大半天都心不在焉。看着时间差不多快下班的时候，堂本光一忐忑不安地开车去了堂本刚所在的律师所，给堂本刚发了条短信。

『我在你们律师所门口等你。』

没有回复，他不知道对方有没有看见，便时刻注意着律师所的门。进进出出的身影没有停过，所有的人都行色匆匆，步履仓促。

天快要完全黑下来的时候，他终于看见堂本刚走了出来，连忙熄火下车，靠在车门上直直地等着。就几步路的距离仿佛远在天边，对方看起来闷闷不乐的样子，直到走到面前才看见自己。

“……啊！”

一时竟有些像初次见面的场景，卡壳的哑枪又一次愣着神盯着自己。如今想起来，那时的堂本刚的确有些超出界限的张皇，一惊慌就下意识地摸着头发，然后怔怔地扯着。

“…下班了？”堂本光一紧张地笑了笑。

“……前辈！”堂本刚这才反应过来似的，惊讶地往后退一步，“…你在这做什么？

“你没看到我的消息？”他摸了摸鼻子，“……我来接你。”

对方张了张嘴，却没说出些什么来，又往前走了两步，上下打量着一旁的法拉利：“……接我？”

看样子是没收到消息，堂本光一歪了歪头，紧张更甚：“你怎么了？看起来心情不好。”

“……啊，不是…没什么。”

堂本刚摇头搪塞过去了，盯着法拉利像在发呆。昨晚才做过，今天就说什么『没什么』，他原本还想象着柔情蜜意的再次见面，突然有些怵了。

“…啊对，你说接我，”对方重新抬起了头，眼里闪着隐晦的光，疑惑地问，“…去干嘛？”

这人难道下床就翻脸不认人，堂本光一有些急了：“……我们昨天不是——”

堂本刚脸一红，稍微吞咽了一下，才继续问：“…所以呢。”

“……你昨天说、说的，”他结巴了一下，“你以前……所以，我以为你那么说，是你以前喜欢我的意思。”

他越说越没底气了，像被人扎了孔的气球。始作俑者脸也越来越红，低头扯了扯袖子，有些恨铁不成钢似的说：“……首先，我是说我以前崇拜你，没说我以前喜欢你。”

“那…”

“……但这又怎么样呢。”

这又怎么样，扎开了一个新的洞孔，气球一松手就叫嚣着四处乱窜，气没几秒就放光了。

……原来是这样啊，堂本光一愣了几秒才彻底颓然下来，沉默地想。果然已经是过去式，要怪就怪自己已经错过了从前，如果那时候能认识堂本刚，或许才能够顺利地追求吧。

“……算了，”他抹了一把脸，看对方并不是很想被自己接走的样子，心灰意冷地转身就要走，“…就当我自作多情吧。”

“……什么自作多情！”还没迈出去就被堂本刚一把抓住，对方稍微抬高了点音量，“……你倒是说清楚！”

“……反正你也不喜欢我不是么。”

“……但你难道不是只想跟我上床？”

================================

天气好得波澜不惊，万里无云。堂本光一试图认真地跟男人对视，三下两除二就分出了胜负。若有若无地薄荷味钻进鼻腔，是昨晚的印章。

“…我只想跟你上床？”他皱起眉。

“…你，”堂本刚脸色古怪又通红地指了指，“…你总是把收买收买挂在嘴边，昨天也这样说…还突然就把花洒拧开，难道不是卖了我方便…所以要上我。”

逻辑严密，堂本光一差点就一巴掌拍上法拉利了。

“……原来你因为这个才跟我睡的，我明白了。”他再次气打不从一出来，虽然仔细想想该委屈的也不是自己，但他就是猛地泛委屈，再次转头要拉车门，又被堂本刚猛地拽住。

“……我以前确实不喜欢你！”堂本刚第二次抬高了音量，紧紧地盯着自己，却在咬牙切齿的话后刹然变回了小声的语气，“……我以前崇拜你，崇拜和喜欢是不一样的。“

堂本光一已经听不进去这些绕来绕去的话了，刚要打断人，堂本刚望着自己的目光竟有了些恳切与羞怯：”……但我现在喜欢你。“

轻浮的定义还有能够随意地就说出『喜欢』二字，看起来万分真诚又自然。可堂本刚已经与轻浮怎么也沾不上边了，堂本刚漂亮，对谁都那样笑，万分受欢迎，此刻却正在认真地低着头红着脸解释：“…没错，你确实是个半吊子的人，又没多好又没多坏，我崇拜的是以前完美却不真实的你，但我喜欢的是现在的你。”

而每当这个时候他就觉得会有细小的喀嚓声响起，按下的快门，点燃的打火机，还有每一回都心跳加速地开关。

喀嚓。

“所以…如果你那样做不是为了跟我——啊！”

堂本光一忍不住一把把人抱了起来，堂本刚惊呼一声抱住他的肩膀。紧紧地搂了一会儿，一放下来他就吻了上去。

那双嘴唇又软又温暖，仅仅是贴着就让人沉迷其中。他并没有更肆意地进犯，而是轻轻地吻人，一点一点往上贴。堂本刚最初傻掉似的任人亲，慢慢才怯怯地回吻，姿态与昨晚的情色毫不相同。

好一会儿他才放开了人，堂本刚满脸玫瑰色的红晕，就大脑死机似的看着自己，愣愣地说完了后半句：”所以……你那样做，不只是为了跟我上床？被我影响得良心发现了？”

“…你当我会想和不喜欢的人做爱？还什么良心发现，”堂本光一揽着对方的后颈，无奈地说，“我不就是为了哄你开心。”

完了又补充道：“还有什么故意拧花洒，胡扯。”

气温确实是比一周前要高了，他这样意识到。

大概终于成功把人哄得开心起来，堂本刚盯着自己慢慢就笑了，刚才的郁郁寡欢也消散了九成。堂本光一重新正视着人，圈着对方的腰，轻声说：“……是因为我喜欢你。”

怀里的人笑着笑着又呆了一会儿，难以置信地长叹了一声：“……天啊，难道我真的追到传说中的堂本光一了。”

“我怎么觉得是我追的你。”他刚皱眉就被人捧着脸说：“不许皱眉。”于是反过去捧着那张漂亮的脸，指尖拂过一直想要去触摸的睫毛，是想象中的纤长，也是想象中的柔软。

…摸到了，是喜欢的触感。

堂本光一不舍得把手拿下来，又捏了捏柔软的脸颊：“…这下可以告诉我了吧，什么事让你不开心。”

“…还不是你们公司，”堂本刚往自己身上给了一拳：“…钱多得不得了，连我们整个律师所都打算收买。”

“这不是挺好的，”堂本光一无辜地说，“以后你重新当回反派角色，我们是同一条贼船的人了。”

“我拒绝和解本来就让高层看我不顺眼，”男人气恼地拨了拨头发，“这下可好了，为了讨好你们公司，又推迟我晋升的机会。”

还真是个明媚的恶人，说这些话时也天真得让人存疑。堂本光一挨着堂本刚的鼻尖，又被人气鼓鼓的样子弄笑了：“…你是不是忘了我是谁。”

“……”

那双大眼睛眨了眨，好奇地望回来，半晌后似乎明白了。

“…前辈，以权谋私吗？”

手臂钩上了脖子。

“多大点事，等签了协议我立马找人跟你上司沟通。”

堂本光一满脸凌然地说着，看见堂本刚歪头打量自己，噙着憋不住的微笑，左看看右看看，目光朦胧又温柔，像窗外盛开的寒绯樱。一直到看够了还有些恍惚似的，勾着脖子的手臂收紧了一些，小声说：“……刚才的前辈稍微有那么一点、有一点像骑士欸。”

“…就算本质是个以权谋私的恶人吗。”

“因为…”堂本刚轻轻点头，仍有些不够确信，“刚才你就像是我一个人的。”

堂本光一被这幅难得的试探给击沉在底，情不自禁地开着玩笑：“……是你一个人的骑士也无妨，”他拉着堂本刚的手，想了想又说，“以后你就是我的正义。”

想去看，闪光灯的背后都有些什么。想去到新的星球定居。

就算阴霾如影随形，堂本刚仿佛一处不会过阴也不会过晴的天空，用不轻也不重的引力拉扯着自己；风不疾也不缓，温度不冷也不热。

end.


End file.
